Imbroglio
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: When Sirius makes James a bet he can't refuse James will do anything to win, breaking hearts along the way. This is the story of mistakes, pranks, and pure insanity. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Imbroglio 

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I swear. Not even my sanity.**

**Chapter One- The Challenge and the Train Ride.**

Lily said good-bye to her parents before she walked through the brick wall that would lead her onto Platform 9 ¾. She would be going back to school. Into her fourth year, as matter of fact. She smiled when she turned around and walked through. Lily's red hair was in a hair tie on the back of her head and her green eyes were sparkling with excitement. She breathed in the air of the train and smiled even wider.

"Lily! Lily Evans is that _you_?" a voice called out from across the crowded platform. It was September first, which meant that all students would be heading back to Hogwarts.

"Claudia Smith! I hardly recognized you!" Lily Evans yelled to her friend. Dropping her trunk where she stood, Lily ran through all of the students, new and old. She saw a few that she recognized but would say hi to them later. Right now she was going to talk to her best friend. Once Lily and Claudia met, somewhat in the middle of Platform 9 ¾ they hugged each other.

"Merlin, Claudia! Is it possible that you _grew_?" Lily teased. Although, Claudia did look a bit taller, if only by a couple of inches. She had long dark brown hair and eyes to match. She wore glasses and had a heart shaped face. Her skin was pale and she had a small amount of freckles along her nose. Claudia was very hyper, especially when given excessive amounts of sugar quills or chocolate frogs. Lily would open them to get the cards and Claudia would say that it was a waste of chocolate.

"A half an inch," Claudia said proudly, putting her hands on her hips and standing up straight. "Plus a couple pairs of socks but we can just ignore those, can't we?"

"Whatever you say, Claudia," Lily said as she hugged her friend again. "How was your summer?"

Claudia thought for a moment, and then said, "It was alright, but _blimey _does it get hot. Staying with Mum is torture in the summer!"

Claudia's parents, though married, lived separately. Claudia's mum lived in France and her dad in London on business. Her dad was a muggle so of course he would at least have a fan but her mum was a witch who hardly used electricity.

"What about you, eh?" Claudia said. Gently elbowing Lily's side. "How was your summer with the muggles? And Petunia?"

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. Her parents were fine, of course, asking about school and acting concerned (Lily really found it quite hilarious when they pretended to know what she was talking about, like the one time with the bogarts) but it was Petunia she was bothered by. Petunia hated the fact that Lily was a witch. It annoyed her to no end.

"It was alright. I ate a ton of ice cream of course. But it was nothing compared to the fests that you come up with," Lily explained. Claudia smiled broadly but it vanished in almost a second.

"Erlack," she said. She was looking over Lily's shoulder at a group of people who just came onto the platform. Lily turned to see what she was "erlack"ing.

"Ew, gross," Lily said. It was the Marauders. "Popular" to everyone else, but as annoying as a mosquito to those two. "Is it possible that Potter got even more arrogant over the summer?" James Potter was standing broadly with his shoulders back and a huge, cocky smile on his face.

"I don't know," Claudia said, her face twisted into a disgusted expression. "But I wouldn't put it passed him."

"Oh bugger," Lily said with a frown as she looked at the ground by the Marauders feet. Claudia gave Lily a questioning look. "I've left my trunk over there. Ugh. Why? I need a better memory. Give me yours, Claudia, _please_!"

Claudia ignored the pleading and said, "Aw, you're going to have to face the wrath of the Marauders." She sneered as she said it, a mocking tone in her voice. "So annoying…. But I've got to get my trunk, too. I've left it by the Falls sisters. So do you want to meet in our usual compartment?"

Lily sighed but agreed and started walking towards her enemy.

"Well, boys, we're off to a whole new year!" Sirius Black exclaimed as he, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew (also known as the Marauders) made their way through the brick barrier onto Platform 9 ¾. Sirius put a lazy arm around James's shoulders and said, "Another year of mischief, and marauding, and… stuff."

James flung Sirius's arm away.

"Really poetic, Sirius," Remus said with a smirk. "Seriously, it was great." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Well, Sirius _is _my na—" Sirius started but was cut off by James who said, "No more Sirius is serious jokes this year, okay Padfoot?"

Sirius pouted a bit and said, "But those are my biggest hit! The ladies love them! They always get a laugh!"

"Of course they do. You just keep telling yourself that, Sirius," Remus said with mock sympathy in his voice. He patted Sirius's shoulder.

"I will!" Sirius said, crossing his arms and stomping his foot.

"Really, mature, Sirius," Remus said, rolling his eyes again.

James ignored them. "Speaking of ladies," he said, trying his best to ignore the first years that were ogling him, "what's Evans doing, coming this way?"

"Well, judging by the face that the trunk next to your right leg his the initials L.E. on it, I'm assuming she's going to get it, Prongs," Remus said with a smile as her pointed the trunk out to James.

James didn't show any sign of being embarrassed. He just lifted the trunk up. "All right, Evans?" he said to her as she got closer, his free handing rushing to his hair. It didn't matter who the girl was, but if there was one, James's hand immediately went up to the back of his head to mess up his hair, a habit that started after he joined the Quidditch team last year.

Lily didn't say anything. She just took her trunk and glared at James. Then she noticed the younger students who were ogling him. She raised an eyebrow.

He noticed what she was looking at, as well, and he smirked. "No one can ignore my manly… um… manness," James said with a crooked little smile.

Lily raised an eyebrow, laughed, and said, "Manly manness? Just watch me, Potter." She dragged her trunk away from them after rolling her eyes.

Once Lily was out of earshot, Remus burst out into laughter.

"Prongs, you could be a poet, too. I mean, between you and Padfoot here," Remus said, practically doubled over in laughter.

"Funny, Moony," James said.

"My manly manness," Remus laughed. "Honestly."

"Yeah, you keep laughing," said James but he smirked too.

"You know, Jamesy," Sirius said, putting another lazy arm around James's shoulders.

"Sirius, if you put your arm around me _one more time_," James threatened. He threw Sirius's arm off of his shoulders and turned to face his friend.

"You know, Jamesy," Sirius repeated, ignoring James, "I think I smell—" he sniffed the air like a dog (or just one in training) – "a challenge."

"And what would that be, Padfoot?" James asked, looking at his friend.

"Yes, Sirius," Remus said. "Humor us."

"Okay, okay, listen, boys," Sirius said. "In case you haven't noticed, the ladies here have been ogling Jamsey." Remus rolled his eyes. James laughed and nodded his head. "Ah, yes. All but one that is." Sirius smiled wide. "Lily Evans here appears to despise you, Prongsie."

"Oh _really_, Sirius? What brought on _that _idea?" Remus said sarcastically, rolling his eyes once more.

Sirius ignored Remus.

"And what is this challenge, Padfoot?" James asked.

"You, James Potter, need to make Lily Evans fall madly in love with you!" Sirius said with a satisfied smile on his face. He was obviously proud of his little plan. James, Remus, and Peter (who had been oddly quiet this whole time) however all burst out into laughter. "What?" Sirius asked, completely perplexed.

Throughout his laughter, Remus managed to sputter, "Love? Sirius, have you gone completely _insane_?"

"Hey! My sanity is not in question, here. We can talk about that later. This is about James's challenge."

"Yes, he's definitely lost it," James said to Remus and Peter. "Want to get on the train now? We have about five minutes before it leaves."

"Yes," Remus said.

"But, but my challenge!"

"Tell us later, Padfoot."

"But I have to tell you _now_!"

"Sirius, grab your trunk."

Sirius gave in and did as told with a sigh. Of course he was going to be overdramatic about it.

"How were the Marauders?" Claudia asked with a slight smirk. She was putting her trunk onto the wrack about their heads.

"Erlack."

"Enough said."

"You know," Lily started, wincing as the wrack shuddered a bit under the weight of Claudia's trunk. "I always get paranoid that the stupid wrack is going to fall on our heads and kill us all. Maybe even blow up the world."

Claudia raised an eyebrow at Lily and said, "Really optimistic, Lils. And a little bit of an over exaggeration?"

"Have you heard the way it creaks?"

"It's held up with magic, Lily," Claudia said with a laugh at her friend's new phobia.

"Yes, well, you never know. It _could _spontaneously combust or something," Lily said defensively. "Erlack. That reminds of what Potter said to me when I was getting my trunk."

"Something completely mental, I'm sure," Claudia said. She was helping Lily heave her trunk up onto the wrack, next to her own.

"Bingo. He was, of course, being arrogant James Potter. He said," she lowered her voice, "'No one can ignore my manly… manness.' It was completely mental."

"Manly manness? I wouldn't call a fourteen year old a _man_," Claudia said. "More so of a crackly voiced, arrogant, pig-headed child… thing."

"I agree."

The train started pulling out of the station.

"You have to listen to the challenge now!" Sirius said the moment the four of them got into their compartment. They had to kick out some first years first. It all went pretty well except for when the little redheaded one kicked Peter in the shin, but no one really took notice to that.

"Okay, Sirius, you can continue ranting about the challenge that you've set for James," Remus said calmly.

"Okay, good, so as I was saying before," Sirius started, "James, you have to make Lily fall madly in love with you!"

"Cliché enough?" Peter asked from the corner.

Sirius, not as baffled as the other two at Peter's knowing of what cliché means, babbled on. "Okay, so maybe not madly in love but you have to get her to like you. You must ask the lady out and she must say yes."

"Easy," James said smugly. He crossed his arms and put on a smile.

"Easy? Prongs, are you _mad_?" Remus asked, astonished. "Did you _not _see the death glare she was giving you when you mentioned your manly manness?"

"I thought we only questioned Sirius's sanity around here?" James said with an arched eyebrow. "Anyway, with my charm and good looks I could get her to like me within two days!"

"You bet!" James agreed eagerly. He wasn't afraid of losing the bet, of course. "What are the wages?"

"Okay, if you can get Lily to like you by… your birthday, than I will… I don't know… erm…"

"Not shower for a week?" Peter offered.

"Urgh, Pete, who _thinks _of that?" Sirius asked, partially disgusted. And it took a lot to disgust Sirius.

"Repulsive," Remus said.

James, however, thought differently. "Brilliant!" he shouted. "Peter's brilliant! You won't shower for a week, Padfoot!"

"Ew! Gross, Prongs! That's disgusting!" Sirius shouted.

"Not to mention a danger to the whole bloody school," Remus inputted. He _did _have a point though.

"Well, we can risk that," James said happily as if the thought of Sirius not showering for a week was like fifteen days of Christmas.

"Well, that still leaves you for something," Sirius said mischievously. "Lets see. What could Prongsie do? Wear a dress all day? Nah, too typical. Oh! I've got it! Prongsie, you would have to walk around for an entire day with a _frog _in your pants! And admit that I am the king of getting girls!"

James considered it for a moment and then said, "Deal. But if I have to admit that then you have to ask out Narcissa!" Sirius thought about it and then agreed.

"Did you finish the essay for McGonagal, Lils?" Claudia asked Lily about half way through their journey.

"What essay for McGonagal?" Lily asked. She jerked her head up from the book that she was reading and looked at Claudia.

"The one about some… spell…" Claudia said slowly.

"Oh, very descriptive. I don't remember doing that! Can I copy yours, Claud?" Lily asked desperately. She might not have been the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to common sense, but she really did care about her schoolwork and at least attempted to do well.

"Lily, be _reasonable_. Do you _honestly _think I did it yet? I'm like… the Queen Procrastinator! I'm doing it tonight of course!"

"Smart!" Lily said, laughing. She climbed on her seat and pulled out some parchment and a quill and tried to ignore the creaking sound that bloody wrack was making. Lily tried to start her essay but all she had down was her name. "So… um. What's it supposed to be about?"

Claudia laughed and said," Gullible, gullible Lily, I was just messing with you. There was no essay."

"Oy! Are you bloody kidding me?" Lily asked, tossing her quill into the air. It landed and got stuck into the seat about a foot away from where Claudia was sitting.

"Oh, that's really safe," Claudia said as she eyed the quill. "You trying to kill me, Lils?"

"Only by accident," Lily said with an innocent smile. "I'm bored."

"Me too…"

"What should we do?"

"We could… scare the first years!" Claudia said happily.

"That'd be fun… but how?"

"Isn't it about time for the snack lady to come?" Claudia asked. She had another mischievous smile and a twinkle in her eyes. "Because if it is… if it is than I can hide under the cart and jump out at them and scare them while you distract the fat lady who pushes it!"

"You know, if you put that much effort into school work as you do with pranking little first years, you'd be the best in our year," Lily pointed out with a smirk. She unstuck her quill from the seat and chucked it back into her trunk.

"Hey! I did pretty well last year, thank you very much!" Claudia said, now in defense mode.

"Yes, well, I don't think we should be scaring the ickle firsties just yet anyway," Lily said thoughtfully. "We should let them pretend that they're safe first. You know? A false sense of security?"

"Very courteous, Lily Evans," came a deep voice from their compartment door.

Lily and Claudia jumped up and ran to the door. They hugged the figure that was standing there. His name was Joel Landic, better known as the peacemaker in a way. He was a friend to both Lily and Claudia and the Marauders. Joel was tall and quite skinny. He was very pale but had freckles sprinkled over his nose and forehead. His bright red, curly hair stood out from a mile away and clashed with just about everything. Joel wore thick black-rimmed glasses over his light, and always full of laugher, eyes. Being six foot three, he towered over the two girls easily and when they hugged him their arms wrapped around his waiste.

"Ew! Gross! Cooties!" Joel said, lightly fighting to get them off. He was a year older than them yet slightly more immature.

"Funny," Claudia said as the three made their way to go sit down. "Where have you been this while ride, you prat?"

"Such a great way to welcome me after such a long, lonely, lonely summer," Joel said melodramatically.

"Is this better?" Lily asked. She pretty much jumped onto him, engulfing him into a bear hug. "Oh, Joel! I've missed you so much! Tell me, how was your summer? Was it absolutely marvelous? I bet it was!"

"Lily, you spazz," Joel said, pushing Lily off of him. Lily and Claudia were in fits of laughter. "But since you asked, my summer was brilliant. There was this one time when I was walking in my woods and there was this pond. I just sort of stared at it and then this thing jumps out. It looked a lot like a unicorn but I couldn't tell for sure and then—"

"You're such a liar," Claudia said, cutting him off from his unicorn story.

"Such a story teller," Lily agreed.

"Well, to the untrained ear I'm quite good at it, wouldn't you say?" Joel asked with a smug smile.

"Yes, of course," Claudia said sarcastically.

Joel looked at his watch and said, "Well, ladies, I'd really love to stay and talk but I have some… er… business to attend to if you will. But have no fear, for I shall be back in a jiffy. Although if I'm not, wait for me after the feast." Joel was in Ravenclaw and therefore not able to sit at the dinner table with them.

He walked out of the compartment and slid the door shut behind him.

"He's such a prat," Claudia said with a laugh once he was gone.

"Yes, but he's our prat," Lily said.

"Not just ours, though," Claudia clarified. "We have to share him, too, you know."

"Do you think that's where he went? To the prick compartment?" Lily asked glumly.

"No doubt about it, Lils," Claudia said slightly sadly. "But hey, cheer up! He's our friend, too, you know. Want to play Exploding Snap? Mum bought me a whole new deck of cards! My cousin burnt mine when she was making dinner one night. Ironic, eh?"

Lily laughed and nodded.

"Padfoot, I'm telling you! Candle wax is not a food! I know. I know. They make it smell like pie but that does _not _make it edible," Remus was explaining to Sirius when Joel walked into their compartment.

"Hello there, lads," Joel said. He plopped down in the empty space next to Peter and took one of his Pumpkin Pastries.

"Hello, mate," Sirius said. A smile flashed on his face. "Wouldn't you say that candle wax was a food?"

"Er, no, I wouldn't. Sorry, mate," Joel said. He turned to James and said, "So, what have you been up to?"

"Jamesy here has a challenge," Sirius sang. It wasn't very pleasant. His voice screeched a bit, whether purposefully or not, it was quite loud. Joel looked questioningly over at James and raised an eyebrow. "He has to make Lily Evans fall madly in love with him."

"_Like_," James said with emphasis. "Fall in like. Sirius is just a bit insane."

"Lets see what you've got, then," Joel challenged.

Shocked, James looked over at him. "What?" he practically sputtered out. "What do you mean?"

"Well, how are you going to do that?" Joel asked calmly, leaning forwards with his hands folded in his lap. "I mean Lily is my friend. She's my good friend as a matter of fact. You'd better do it right at least."

"It's alright, mate," James said. "No one is going to get hurt."

"Show me, then," Joel said with a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"W-what?"

"I want a demonstration."

"Well… okay then. Honestly, what lady could resist this?" James asked cockily, flexing his arm muscles.

Joel and James walked to Lily and Claudia's compartment. The two were playing Exploding Snap. Unknowingly, Claudia's sleeve was smoking. It looked like a small fire was just put out on it.

James opened the door and strutted in. "Hello Lily. Claudia," he said with a smile. "A lily for the Flower." James spun his wand a couple of times and about four dead roses fell out.

"Classic," Claudia muttered under her breath.

Lily just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Lily growled her hands clamped around her hand of cards.

"Well, I'm dazzling you, aren't I?" James asked, another cocky smile on his face.

Claudia glared at him and said, "We could get you arrested for harassment, you know, Potter." Her voice was cool and stern.

"Get out," Lily said in a weary voice, pointing to the door.

"But, wait! Watch what I can do to this first year!" James said, stalling for more time. He grabbed a random first year that was walking by at an unfortunate time. The first year looked horrified as James put the tickling charm on him, as did Lily.

"James Potter! Stop that this _instant_!" Lily bellowed. James grinned as Lily jumped up. She threw her cards at him and they exploded once they hit his chest on impact.

Joel ran a hand down his face and sighed at how pathetic and, well, stupid James was acting.

Lily pulled out her wand, as did Claudia. "James Potter, if you don't get out of here right now I _swear _I'll jinx you into next _year_!" Claudia bellowed, waving her wand threateningly.

Lily walked over to the first year and undid the spell. "Sorry about that. Just ignore him. I'll make sure he doesn't do it again," she said, glaring at James. The frightened first year scurried out of their compartment. "Potter, what the hell is wrong with you?! That was a first year! Are you so bloody arrogant not to care how much you just traumatized him?!" She was furious. Her face was red and her wand was pointed at him.

"Bloody hell, Evans," James said, holding both of his hands out in front of him. "He was probably a Slytherin anyway!" His hand immediately went up to the back of his head, messing up his already unruly hair.

"Does it _matter_, Potter? Merlin, you're _intolerable_!" Claudia said, walking closer to him. She was shaking a finger in his face. "You don't care, do you? Just _get out_!"

Joel was laughing silently to himself as James walked out. "Well done," he said, clapping.

"What?" James asked. "It's _obvious_ she loves me!"

"Right, mate, right," said Joel. He put a hand on James's shoulder and steered him back to their compartment.

Lily and Claudia sat back down, both of them fuming.

"He's completely mental!" Claudia said, glaring out the window.

"Ugh! A jerk!" Lily spat out. She put her wand down next to her. "And, despite knowing how he really acts, all the girls here practically worship him! Are they _blind_? What could they possibly _see _in him?"

"Well, he's handsome," Claudia said miserably, "and occasionally smart."

"But besides that! He's like… a bloody mosquito! I just want to squash him!" Lily said. Claudia laughed. "What?"

"Sorry, Lils, I just got the visual. You know, a little bug with Potter's face on it. And then you stepping on it," Claudia explained with a smirk.

Lily laughed. "If I could draw… I would draw that."

"Well," Joel said when him and James made it back to the compartment. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting around, making random things float such as schoolbooks, quills, shoes, and Peter's watch, for example. "I'm not going to lie, James. That was the worst bloody effort I've ever seen in my _life_."

"Why thank-hey!" James said. He turned back to Joel. "I thought it was a very good attempt. She'll like me any day now!"

Joel laughed. Peter looked up and said, "She probably will, though. Everyone else does." There was a hint of jealousy and a hint of worshipping ness in his voice.

"See! I've got Peter on my side!" James said, crossing his arms.

"Because that's a _real_ accomplishment, Prongsie," Sirius said with a bark of laughter.

Peter and James glared at Sirius.

"Well, boys, we're getting closer," Joel said after looking out the window. "I'm going to go get changed. See you lot later."

Lily and Claudia got changed into their school robes. They had just closed their trunks when the train turned into the Hogsmade Station. They dragged their trunks to the nearest door, which was a couple of compartments down.

"Merlin, I can't wait for the feast. I'm starving," Lily said as she tried to avoid a mud puddle. It didn't work. She tripped. Her trunk, of course, stayed mud free but up to her knees was covered. Claudia was roaring with laughter.

"Lily, Lily, are you alright?" Claudia asked, still laughing but at least trying to keep a straight face. "Here, grab my hand." Claudia pulled Lily out of the mud.

"Smooth, Evans," James called out. "Really graceful."

Lily glared at him. "Shove off, Potter."

"I was just commenting on your gracefulness, Evans. Learn to take a compliment."

Lily glared at him again and grabbed her trunk, dragging it to the nearest carriage. Her and Claudia jumped in with about three other Hufflepuff second years. They stared as Lily sat down.

"Pardon, but do you know that you've got mud up to your knees?" one little blond, rather pudgy boy asked Lily.

"No, I'm completely oblivious to the fact that water and muck is seeping through my socks, freezing my legs up," Lily snapped back.

"Ignore her," Claudia said with a smirk. "She's got a tempter that you _don't _want to mess with."

Joel caught up to the Marauders as they were getting a carriage and jumped in with them.

"Lesson number one," he said, slightly out of breath from dodging people to catch up to them, "is to never make fun of a girl when they do something embarrassing. Don't laugh or make a comment, no matter how nice you think you're being. Just pretend as if you didn't see it. She'll feel batter, you won't die."

"She wouldn't _kill _me," James said with a laugh. "No one would want to kill me. Thousands of girls would die from lack of James Potter. They'd throw themselves off of rooftops. It'd be a national disaster."

Remus put a hand to his forehead and shook his head. Joel clapped James on the shoulder. "There is much you need to learn, grasshopper."

James stumbled on his words for a second before saying, "Well… I uh… I don't see you with any girl at the moment. So… uh… how can I trust your advice?"

"I'm a ladies man, Potter. Besides, I've got my eye on one specific girl at the moment," Joel said with a smug little smile.

"Mildred, I'm slightly frightened," whispered a little Hufflepuff girl with ringlets of dark brown hair. The three had crammed themselves to one side of the carriage after Lily had snapped at them.

"Me, too, Kathy," Mildred replied.

"Good job, Lily," Claudia said with a proud smile. "You terrified them! Brilliant!"

Lily glared and said, "Do you remember that charm? The one to clean things? I can't remember it for the life of me!"

"Scourgify, I think." Claudia waved her wand and said the charm. Lily's legs were back to normal.

Lily smiled a grateful smile. "Thanks!"

Eventually the carriages pulled in front of the school and the students all jumped out, eager to get the sorting over with and to have a feast.

As all of the students (minus the first years) made their way into the Great Hall, pent up energy kicked in, causing some to run in circles in order to stretch their legs. Sirius, of course, was part of this group. You just can't keep him locked up in a carriage all day with out some consequences.

He was running in between people, hopping up and down, and smacking James in the back of the head. "Bloody hell, mate! Do you ever stop?" James asked. Rubbing his head after the most frequent whack.

"Only occasionally," Sirius replied with a grin and another bounce.

"Yes, when there's food in front of him," Remus whispered to Peter, causing him to snigger.

A tall, blond Ravenclaw girl who was just walked by then caught Sirius's attention.

"Or a girl," Peter added.

"Do we have everything ready for the prank?" James asked, his voice down to a whisper. He was trying his best to ignore Sirius tugging at his sleeve going "Oy, oy Prongs! Look at _that _one! Look at her legs!"

"I think so," Remus agreed, doing the trademark eye roll but he had a smirk on his face due to what was about to happen.

"Is this the one with the watermelons? Or the spiders?" Petered asked, slightly confused. But then again, when was he not?

"This is the one where we pretty much make all of the Slytherins hallucinate," Remus explained. "Don't you remember, Pete?"

"Not really…"

Remus slapped his palm to his forehead.

**A/n: All right. That was chapter one of Imbroglio. Imbroglio is a confused, often embarrassing, state of affairs, in case you were wondering. I thought it was a good title. So this is my Lily/James story. It's going to be a little on the different side, so be warned.**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**-Snuffles**


	2. Rain, Fights, and Fests

Chapter two- Rain, Fights, and Fests 

"Gifford, Melanie," Professor McGonagal called out. A short girl with a sneer on her face walked up to the stool, sat down, and put on the hat. It was barely on her head for ten seconds because shouting out, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Merlin, I wish they'd hurry up already," Claudia complained. "I'm starving." She reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out a sugar quill.

"I know. I'm telling you, the groups of first years are getting bigger and bigger each year," Lily said. She eyed the sugar quill in Claudia's hand. "Do you remember what happened the last time you had one of those?"

"Frank's eyebrows grew back in a couple of weeks," said Claudia absently.

The last time that Claudia has actually been "allowed' to have sugar quills was last winter. She sucked on one in Charms right before Potions, and then basically got on a sugar rush. Her and Lily walked into Slughorn's classroom and Claudia proceeded to trop on three stools, bump into a table, and knock over one of the potions that was simmering on the table where Frank Longbottom sat. He was, unfortunately, picking up a quill he had dropped when the potion spilled off of the table and it splattered his face. His eyebrows were, for lack of a better word, burned off and hadn't grown back for about two weeks.

"Claud, put the sugar quill away," Lily warned as the hat shouted out "RAVENCLAW!" sorting Daniel McBeth. "You turn into a walking twister! You know I'm right, Claud."

"Yes, but I'm _starving, _Lils. That snack cart seemed so, so long ago! I don't even remember it. You know, I bet it was a figment of my imagination. You're _killing _my here, Lils!" Claudia begged dramatically, yet quietly. A sixth year across from them rolled her eyes and muttered, "Fourth years," to the girl next to her who nodded her head in agreement.

Lily reluctantly agreed to let her keep the sugar quill and turned back to watch the sorting.

"Newburry, Michael," Professor McGonagal said, her voice ringing throughout the Great Hall.

It took the hat a full minute before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!" Michael Newburry sighed a very noticeably sigh of relief as he jumped down from the stool and quickly took his place at the Gryffindor table.

"Hahahaha." Claudia laughed suddenly.

Lily smacked her hand to her forehead and said, "I _told _you not to eat the sugar quill." Claudia's sugar rushes could get pretty bad.

Claudia kept laughing silently. Shoulders shaking and her face turning red. She grabbed Lily's elbow and pointed across the hall to the Ravenclaw table.

"Claudia, _what _is so funny?" Lily asked. She was searching the room until she spotted what was causing Claudia to erupt into a fit of hysterics. Joel was facing Lily and Claudia and was making faces and wiggling his ears (something both Lily and Claudia found hysterical). Now, to a normal person, and even Claudia at times, this would be funny, enough maybe to get a chuckle out of someone but not full out laughter. But with Claudia hyped up on sugar quills, the smallest things would make her crack.

"How do you think he does that? Wiggling his ears, I mean," asked Claudia in awe. She tried (or at least that's what Lily thought she was doing) to wiggle her ears but it turned out that she was crossing her eyes. How that happened, Lily wasn't quite sure of.

"Shh, Claudia! Be quiet! McGonagal is giving us a horrible look!" Lily begged, but she couldn't help but giggle at Claudia's attempt to look like Joel. Lily looked over at him and mouthed, "She just ate a sugar quill!"

Joel looked confused for a second and then comprehended what she had said. Then he burst out into laughter. Full out, very loud laughter. Every head in the Great Hall snapped towards him.

He stopped laughing furrowed his brow for a second, then grinned and said, "Sorry about that Headmaster. You see, over the summer I went to Ireland and came across a not so happy bunch of leprechauns. But after beating them at their own game, they taught me a little jig. Would you like to see? Professor?"

A small smile played on Professor Dumbledore's lips and there was a twinkle in his eye. He chuckled for a second and finally said, "No, no, Mr. Landie. That's quite all right. But you mind, perhaps, if we got back to the sorting?"

"If you insist, Professor," Joel said with a smirk. He straightened his tie, sat up straight, and folded his hands with the look of an innocent angel upon his face.

Lily and Claudia were both in fits of silent laughter. Lily's face was turning red as it always did when she felt any emotion and Claudia's nose was scrunched up.

Eventually their unnoticed laughter died down. The sorting continued and Lily managed to keep Claudia quiet until the end.

"Oy, Prongsie! Are they almost finished?" Sirius kept asking. He was fidgeting in his seat.

"They're on 'P' now. Hold on about another eight minutes, Sirius," Remus said. He laughed as Sirius pouted and started twirling his fork in between his fingers.

"I have something left from the train, Padfoot," James said quietly. He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog. Then he tossed it to Sirius who smiled and tore it out of its package.

Mouth full, Sirius said, "Thanks Jamsie. You're the best."

"What card did you get, Sirius?" Peter asked. He collected the cards and was looking for any ones he didn't have, or did have if they were any good.

"Dumbledore," Sirius said dully.

Peter jumped and grabbed the card. "I've been looking for him!"

"How could you not have Dumbledore?" Remus asked in shock. He was fairly surprised. With Dumbledore being a relatively new card, quite a few were printed and Peter tended to eat a lot of Chocolate Frogs. So it was quite shocking for Remus to find out that Peter didn't have one yet.

"Well, it seems as though the sorting is done," the real Dumbledore said, standing up after the last of the first years (Zwelf, Emmet "RAVENCLAW!") scurried off to his table. "I'm assuming all of you are hungry after that very long train ride? I have also experienced a long train ride. You see I was quite young and-" McGonagal coughed from behind him. "Well. That's beside the point. For now, we feast!" He raised his arms in the air and food appeared on the table. "I will, of course, make the announcements after." But no one heard that little add on for they were already digging into the hot, delicious smelling food.

Sirius's mouth was full of chicken as he pulled three rolls and two scoops of mashed potatoes onto his plate. He had a smile on his face like a little kid at Christmas as chicken wings were passed down the table.

"Hey, Lily, look! Its mashed potatoes, Lily!" Claudia, who had her second sugar quill right before the food appeared, was, if possible, even more hyper.

Lily laughed and said, "Very good, Claudia! You know your foods. I'm proud."

"Me too! These mashed potatoes sure are good. I mean, the texture is just right, you know?"

"Sure Claudia." Lily slightly tolled her eyes and then looked over at Joel. "Help me," she mouthed.

Joel held up a finger signaling that he'd be over in a second.

She glanced down the table and sighed as she saw James Potter flick mashed potatoes at Peter's head. _He'll never grow up, _she thought. Lily went into a kind of daze, imagining what life would be like if Potter's head was normal sized and he actually acted like a normal person.

James, laughing at the blob of mashed potatoes that landed in Peter's left eye, felt as if there was someone watching him. He looked to his left but saw only the first years slowly picking at their food. Then he looked across the hall. Oddly enough there were no death glares coming from the Slytherin table. He looked at the Ravenclaw table and saw no one looking over his way. (Although he did catch the eye of a rather pretty brunette who was chatting with her friend.) After winking at her and causing her to giggle, James looked at the Hufflepuff table. Nothing. Finally, he looked down to the right of him and saw what was giving him that chilly feeling down his spine.

Lily Evans was staring. But not just in any direction, in James's general direction. And it wasn't just in his general direction either. She was starting _at _him. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were boring into his.

Without removing his gaze, James tapped Sirius on the shoulder. He spun around and James said, "Bloody hell, mate. She's staring at me! Why's Evans staring at me?"

Sirius took a second to swallow. Then he looked over at Lily and raised an eyebrow. This seemed to get her out of her daze. Lily turned red and looked back at her plate. "I think there's something in your teeth, mate."

James ran his tongue across his teeth. Nothing.

Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh.

"Apparently I'll win this bet a lot faster than I thought," James said with a cocky little smile plastered on his face.

At the sight of Sirius's cocked eyebrow, Lily realized what and where she had been staring at: Directly into James Potter's hazel eyes. Embarrassed, she looked away and blushed.

"Lils, can I ask who you were just staring at?" Claudia asked point blank. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice and eyed her friend.

"I… um… well… I wasn't paying attention you see." She was stumbling over her words. That rarely happens. And if it did, she was either guilty or nervous. In this case it was both.

"_You _were staring at James!" Accusations always came with sugar quills.

"Not on purpose!"

"You were practically _drooling_!"

"I was _not_!" Lily turned a deeper shade of red.

"You like him!" Claudia said, slightly louder than was necessary and stressing every syllable.

Lily was pretty much astounded. "WHAT?!"

"Whoa, don't have a how. I was just kidding!" She was motioning for Lily to sit back for she popped out of her seat at the second accusation.

Joel was looking over at the girls with a raised eyebrow. Claudia smirked, shook her head, and mouthed that she would tell him later. He shrugged and turned back to the conversation he was having with the girl next to him.

About half way through the feast, Remus pulled out his wand.

"Ready boys?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

The other three grinned and pulled their wands out as well.

"Who wants to do the honors?" Sirius asked. He twirled his wand in between his fingers.

"Can I?" Peter asked. He actually looked excited at the prospect of causing one of the best pranks in Hogwarts history.

Remus gave the other two a skeptical look. They all seemed to be arguing with each other in their minds but all at once, they nodded and Peter smiled.

Closing his eyes, Peter concentrated on the task at hand: transporting the Slytherin table to the Astronomy Tower. He swooped his wand clockwise then slashed it down. Everyone was too preoccupied with the feast to notice this abnormal behavior. Although, when water began pouring onto them they did become aware that something weird was going on.

James, Sirius, and Remus looked at each other and then burst out into laughter. Full out, belly-blown laughter. Peter just laughed nervously, realizing what he had done wrong.

"Peter! That was brilliant!" James yelled.

"Your idiocy has finally paid off!" Sirius hollered, clapping him on the back.

Girls were screaming about their hair and boys were laughing at them. Over at the Hufflepuff table, a fifth year boy tried to stand up and slipped in a puddle of water.

"Will everyone please evacuate into the entrance hall," Dumbledore said calmly, although his voice was booming over the rest of the students. The only noise heard was the rain splashing on the tables and floors. "Please go to the Entrance Hall. There you will receive further instructions."

There was slight chatter as the crowd of students was herded to the door by the heads and the prefects.

"Hello, ladies."

A hand clasped onto Lily and Claudia's shoulders. They jumped, startled by the touch, and turned to see Joel standing there, red fringe stuck to his forehead and glasses fogged up.

"Joel you prat!" Lily said. The three still were getting water poured on them.

"Now, what was it you were trying to tell me earlier, Claudia?" Joel asked, dropping a lazy arm around her shoulder, a sly smile on his face.

"Lily likes James!" Claudia bellowed.

Lily slapped a hand to her head.

"I do _not_! He's an insufferable prat that needs to boiled in marshmallows and syrup! Shut _up_!" Joel was laughing hysterically.

Claudia's eyes were glazed over and then she laughed. "Remember the James fly, Lils?" Lily thought about that for a second and then nodded. "I imagined that in the boiled marshmallows and syrup. You know, just the James Fly slopping around in sticky goop."

"Marshmallows and syrup?" said a voice from behind them.

Lily groaned, rolled her eyes, and turned to face her questionnaire.

"Sound painful, Potter?" she asked, arms crossed, hair dripping wet, and a smug smile playing at her lips.

"Very. Seems like something that Ol' Snivellous has coming to him," James said, his voice low and grim.

"_Move _it!" an annoyed, screechy voice yelled.

Lily and James both turned at the same time, expecting to see a seventh year, or even an arrogant sixth year. No, of course it wouldn't be that. It was a third year. A _third _year.

Now, it may have been a sign of the apocalypse or maybe all of the planets were aligned, but Lily and James looked at each other, raised their eyebrows, and turned to face the sopping wet thirteen year old.

"What was that, squirt?" James asked.

"Bloody second years," the boy whispered to the girl next to him. She nodded knowingly.

Lily's face turned to shock. She readily placed hands on her hips, pursed her lips, and then said, "Try fourth."

The boy's face looked skeptical as he said, "Who are you trying to fool?"

"What are you saying? You don't believe us?" James asked. He was tossing his wand threateningly. They were still blocking the doorway and people were pushing past them.

The third year looked at the wand. "It's not my fault you and your little girlfriend here look a little on the scrawny side."

Lily blushed and James took a step protectively in front of her.

"Are you-"

"Potter! Stop it! You don't need to defend me! I'm completely capable of taking care of myself!" Lily said, regaining her composure.

"Yes, Potter. I'm sure your little mudblood of a girlfriend can defend herself," the third year, no doubt a Slytherin, snarled. Lily's face flushed again but she didn't say anything.

"Did you _hear _what he just called you, Evans?" James yelled. The third year took this time to stalk off, unnoticed, his friends trailing behind him.

"Potter, shove off. It's not like it was the first time," Lily said. She wasn't making eye contact.

"You know, whatever, Evans! You just let people walk all over you and you never do a thing about it! Ever heard of lack of confidence?" James was yelling loud enough for the whole Entrance Hall to hear every word if they tried. Water was still pouring on them.

Claudia and Joel stood to the side of Lily, exchanging half horrified, half curious looks. Sirius had a smirk on his face, Remus looked concerned, and Peter just looked guilty. It was better to just stay out of this one.

Lily's face turned bright red as she pulled out her wand. "I've heard of lack of confidence, yes! But I'm not sure _you _have! Marching around here like you own everything and everyone. The teachers? They love you! Of course they do! You're the biggest suck-up I've ever even _heard _of! The girls? They're completely in love with you're "good looks!" The messy haid just makes them fall deeper! They boys? They worship you! You're everything they want to be and more! Good grades, good looks, girls following you everyday, a spot on the Quidditch team," she was listing the items off on her hand. "But you know what _I_ think, Potter? I think you're a jerk! A prat! A prick! _And _a slimeball! But I bet you don't even care! You know why, Potter? Because every word said to you that either isn't about you or doesn't compliment you goes right over your head!"

Lily's emerald green eyes were alive with electricity. Her wand was out and it was pointed directly in between James's eyes. Her long red hair was soaked and clinging to her face and shoulders. It made her look more frightening than ever.

James had his wand out too. Although he wasn't pointing it directly at Lily. It was aimed just above her right shoulder. His jet black hair was flatter than normal, pressed down by the pouting rain. His hazel eyes looked slightly shocked and hurt. But he didn't let it show.

The two had a flaring contest for a moment before Lily yelled and stormed out of the Entrance Hall. Claudia poked Joel who's mouth was hanging open, and the two of them trailed after her.

"Lily?" Claudia asked after following Lily through the crowded Hall and over by a suit of armor. "A-are you alright?"

"Lils? It's okay. You're right, he's pretty damn arrogant," Joel said quietly. Wet Joel took Wet Lily and pulled her into a big old wet hug.

She didn't say anything. She just took long deep breaths. And she didn't cry. Not even tears of rage. Why? Because Lily Evans just didn't cry. Never in all her years at Hogwarts has anyone seen Lily shed a tear and if she did, it was because of a yawn that made her eyes water.

She wasn't a crier as a baby either. She was always quiet. When Petunia would steal her toys, Lily would scream. Then, being a witch, the toy would float on back to her and then Petunia would cry.

Lily pulled away from Joel and said, "I'm fine." She put her wand back in her pocket and flared at a Hufflepuff who was staring at her. "Oh, and Claudia?"

"Yeah, Lils?"

"I'm _not _in love with James Potter." She turned and stomped off towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Right, Lils."

"Merlin, Prongs! Not even a day into the school year and you've already had the biggest fight the school has ever seen!" Sirius said. "Oh, and I don't think the challenge is going to be as easy as you thought."

"Yeah, I'd take serious consideration about being nice if you want to win this thing," Remus said knowledgably.

"Yes, because I took her words seriously," James said sarcastically, putting the whole fight thing in the past. "It's obvious she was hiding her love for me!"

"Yeah, James, really obvious," Remus said just as sarcastically if not, then more.

The second Lily and Claudia got into their room, they changed out of their wet clothes. Lily pulled on pink pajama pants with penguins and a huge Quidditch t-shirt. Claudia quickly put on some old shorts, a tank top, and her bathrobe before she ran over to her trunk and flung open the top. It smacked the end of her bed and made a _thud _sound but she and Lily ignored that.

"Are you more in the mood for chocolate? Or fruity stuff?" she asked Lily who was bust rummaging through her own trunk for her lost slippers.

"Um, ch-NO WAIT! Fruity stuff please," Lily yelled from half way inside her trunk.

"Mkay," Claudia said. After popping a Chocolate Frog into her mouth, she put the box of them back in her trunk and pulled out a different box, this one filled with things such as Acid Pops, Gummy Snails, and Ice Mice. Not exactly fruity but that was how they categorized their junk food fests.

"Claud, have you seen my other slipper?" Lily asked. She had one on and the other was somewhere hidden.

"Check under your bed," Claudia said absently. She was pulling out all of the candy she could find. She's going to need a trip to Honeydukes soon to restock.

"Claudia, how in the name of Merlin would my slipper get under there? I've had it all summer. What, did they just fly on over here and hide under my bed?" Claudia's look was mixed with skepticism and "Just do it"ness. Lilu grudgingly picked up the side of her comforter and peered under her bed. Her eyes scanned the floor under her bed and they went wide when she saw a fuzzy foot shaped thing. Or her slipper. She pulled it out and stuck it on her foot. Claudia started laughing. "Shut up."

"I saw you push it under the bed with your foot when you were getting the other one," Claudia said. She kept laughing.

"Gah."

"My socks are soaked to my ankle and I think my toes are pruny!" Adrian Scott was complaining.

She, Linda Botchi, and Nancy McThompson shared a dormitory together. They were friends on most days. But the girls did tend to bicker. But then again they were girls, what could you expect?

Linda was pulling off her shoes as she sat on her bed. "Junk food fest already?" she asked. Her and the other girls knew quite well of the junk food fests. They've even been part of a couple. But normally, they just went to the other side of the dorm and talked amongst themselves.

"Yes," Claudia replied, pulling back her sheets and spreading the food across it. "Lily had a fight with James."

"Already?" Linda asked while Nancy said, "Again?"

Lily nodded glumly.

"How can you not like the boy? He's so pretty!" Adrian said. She'd always had a little crush on James. Not that she was alone. The majority of the female population (below sixth year, although there were probably some exceptions) have liked James Potter at one point or another.

"How _can _you?" Lily asked. "he's a selfish, arrogant, egotistical moron!"

"Well, he's pretty, and funny, and can play Quidditch really well and-" Adrian was cut off by Claudia.

"And he has these amazing arms!"

Lily, Adrian, Nancy, and Linda all looked at Claudia who shrugged.

"Well, he does!"

"Who has an _arm _fetish?" Nancy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? You have to admit that arms are pretty amazing!"

Lily roller her eyes and plopped down on Claudia's bed. "My point," she said, unwrapping an Ice Mice, "is that he's a prick who really doesn't deserve this kind of attention."

Claudia agreed and plopped next to her. The other three walked off to the bathroom to shower.

The first day of classes was brutal. The first years were up half the night with butterflies in their stomachs. The old students wanted to hex them for being annoying and loud. Then, in the morning, they were up at four thirty as to make sure they weren't late for breakfast.

"Lily! Lils! God, move it, you lump!" Claudia said when she woke up. Lily had fallen asleep in her bed with the junk food at about two AM.

Neither of them were really morning people.

"Gah, what do you want?" Lily asked, shoving Claudia and popcorn off of the bed.

"School time!" Claudia's eyes were barely open but at least one of the two (girls not eyes) was partially awake.

"Noooo!"

"Yes, come on!"

Lily jumped out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom.

"Sirius! That's my sock!" James said at seven thirty.

"It is not!" Sirius said back.

"It is too!"

"Guys, that's _my _hat!" Peter said. He snatched the hat out of Sirius's hand and pulled it onto his head.

"Has anyone seen my tie?" Remus asked, walking from the bathroom. He had on his pants, socks, and white shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Um, I think Jamsie was wearing it as a hat last night," Peter said. He laughed.

"James, where's my tie?" Remus asked as he stepped over Sirius who was lying on the floor almost asleep.

"I don't know," James answered groggily. His hand went to the back of his head to mess up his hair as he looked around.

Once the four finished getting ready, they all picked up their bags and went downstairs and to breakfast. Remus's tie ended up being slung over a post on the four poster, no one remembering how it got there.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office after you are finished eating." It was Professor McGonagal. She looked grim but didn't say anything more.

The boy's had caused trouble before, of course. They've filled Severus Snape's bag with a kiwi scented shampoo, they've turned Dumbledore's beard pink, and they've even gotten a house elf to tap dance. Dumbledore found these, even the pink beard thing, humorous but he only let the others know because of the twinkle in his eyes and the chuckle he gave then when he punished them.

"It surly won't be that bad, mates," Sirius said determinedly.

"Yes, Dumbledore loves us. Peter, do you have any Lemon Drops on you?" James said. The four were walking up to Dumbledore's office to meet their fate.

Peter looked guilty as he said, "Maybe."

"Give 'em to Dumbledore. To soften him up, you know," James said with a grin. It was easy to get on Dumbledore's good side.

Lily and Claudia had made their way slowly down to the Great Hall. They stopped a couple of times to attempt to sleep on the cold, hard, stone stairways but it didn't work all that well. By the time they reached the doors the smells of breakfast reached their noses and they perked up a bit. As they walked in, it dawned on them that they were back and that they would have to get up this early every day.

"We should go to Dumbledore and see if he can change the time of classes. We need out sleep," Claudia said, slightly over pouring the milk into her glass.

"Well, if you weren't up half the night eating candy and sugar and junk food you wouldn't be this sluggish," came Joel's voice. He was standing behind them. He used to sit with them in the morning but last year he got hexed by a seventh year at his table for being a traitor. He had a beard for a month and didn't appreciate it one bit. So now he eats and then stands behind them to talk.

"Since when are you Mr. Wise Man?" Lily asked, playing with her food.

"Since I was in bed by the time I got up to my dorm last night and am quite refreshed right now," Joel said. He was being smug. Go figure.

"Shut it," Lily and Claudia said at the same time.

"Ladies, your class schedule." Professor Slughorn just came over and handed Lily and Claudia each a piece of parchment. "Lily, it seems as though you have me first tomorrow morning. I'm looking forward to seeing you."

Lily tried with all her might to put on a fake smile but the fact that her face wasn't obeying her commands to move this morning wasn't cooperating. "Yes, Professor. You too."

"What's it like to be hung over, Joel?" Claudia asked, eating a piece of bacon.

"Probably fifteen times worse than that. I wouldn't know. I've never had a sugar hangover before," Joel said with a mischievous grin.

A/n: Alright, here is chapter two. So, so, so sorry for the long wait. I've been lazy and then I didn't have time and then it was Christmas. Well, not really. Not yet. I mean, if you're reading this oh never mind. I'm just confusing myself.

**I hope you liked it! I'll update soon, I swear!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**


	3. Classes, Notes, and Pretty Boys

Chapter Three 

There was a wizard who was very well known in the magical world. Known for killing innocent people, muggles, wizards, all kinds of people. Killing for his own power, for satisfaction. This wizards name was Lord Voldemort. He was feared by many, those who knew of him, that is. Muggles didn't but that was because they were dense. In fact, people have learned not to speak his name.

Although, there were places where people felt as if they were safe from this wizard. Felt as if they were actually protected. They didn't have to sleep with one eye open or always looking over their own shoulders. This place was Hogwarts. The students, teachers, everyone felt safe there because they were under the watchful eye of Albus Dumbledore. The castle was protected with spells and enchantments many have never even heard of.

Though they were protected, that didn't stop the students from hearing about the deaths that occurred outside of the castle. Though they were protected, that didn't help their families. The Ministry, of course, was doing all they could to protect everyone but no one was able to stop this iniquity wizard.

James's POV 

"Cleaning the trophy room," Peter said as the four of the boys were walking out of Dumbledore's office. "That's not that bad, eh?"

"Actually I was expecting cleaning the Slytherins," Sirius said with a shiver. "So actually this is quite good."

They were already late for their first class, Charms, so they were taking their time, slowly walking towards the corridor. Dumbledore had just assigned them to clean the trophy room for a week, nothing more.

James, who had his bag slung over his shoulder, pulled an envelope out of the pocket inside it.

"Who's it from?" Remus asked, curious.

James chuckled. "Mum, she can't _stand _me leaving. Especially with Voldemort on the loose. It's rather amusing."

"You didn't open it at breakfast?" Peter asked.

"Does it look like I did?" James asked, glancing up, eyebrow raised.

"Nope."

James opened the envelope. Before getting a chance to read it, Sirius snatched it out of his hand.

"Ah come on, Padfoot. Give it back."

Sirius dropped his bag in the middle of the hallway and jumped on the platform that a suit of armor was on. He walked behind it, tearing the envelope open. His voice shrill, Sirius read:

_Dear James,_

_I know, you've only been gone for a few hours but I just wanted to make sure that you were safe. Especially with You-Know-Who out there murdering innocent people. Be careful. Don't go looking for trouble. Tell Sirius and Remus the same, please. Oh and Peter too. I wouldn't want them getting their heads blown off. If you don't' reply then I'm going to assume that you're dead and it'll be just awful._

_Write back._

_Love,_

_Mum_

"Wow, Prongsie, I didn't realize how straight forward your Mum was," Sirius said. He folded the letter into a paper airplane and sent it soaring to James, who caught it with ease. Then he hopped off the platform and picked his bag up off of the ground.

"Only when she's worried about me," replied James. He put on a boyish smile and stuffed the letter back in his bag.

Lily's POV 

Lily's eyes were closed as Claudia led her into the Charms classroom. She had her fingers crossed they Potter and Black weren't in this class. They might have it another period, she thought hopefully.

"Well?" Lily asked, eyes shut tight, hand on Claudia's shoulder.

"It _must _be a miracle, Lils," Claudia replied. She pulled Lily's hand off of her shoulder. "They're not in here."

"Come on, ladies. Take a seat. Take a seat." Professor Flitwick was ushering them into their chairs, eager as can be.

They had learned that every year Professor Flitwick gave the same speech. The only thing that changed was when he stated the information that he was going to teach them. So they decided to ignore him. There was news in the _Daily Prophet _that had everyone talking, and worrying.

Lily pulled the paper out of Claudia's bag and quietly unfolded it. Claudia was leaning over her shoulder reading the article in a whisper.

" 'Though the cause is unknown, the death of forty-six year old Margaret Pinowski could only be the product of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She was found in her bedroom at four thirty in the morning when her husband, Leo, came home from his job at the ministry. She had a ten year old daughter, Mindy, who would be starting Hogwarts next year. Rumor has it that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is somewhere in London as of Saturday but no one has seen him since.' That's awful."

"It is. And her poor daughter. She'll be here next year." Lily folded the paper back up and stuffed it inside Claudia's bag.

"He was last seen in London. That's scary," Claudia had turned chalky white while reading. Her father was in London right now.

"I'm sure your dad's fine," Lily said in a soothing voice. "He'll be sure to send you an owl reassuring it. And you can mail him too, you know. It's fine, Claud, I swear."

"But he's so close, Lils. It's scary."

"I know."

Just then, the door opened and in walked the Marauders. Lily rolled her eyes as she saw James walk in, his hand automatically going for his hair. He was followed by Sirius who was grinning broadly and Remus was had a smirk on his face. Peter trailed in after them, miserably, trying to hold his bag. It seemed as though the strap was torn, or burned. It was smoking.

"Erlack," the two girls said together. James shot them a look as the boys sat down a couple rows over. Lily noticed Adrian staring at him from the font of the room. She almost gagged but thought better of it. Last time, Adrian threatened to flush all of her bras down the toilet.

She nudged Claudia and pointed over to Adrian. Claudia giggled and said, "Well apparently she doesn't know the true essence of James Potter."

"Evidently."

A balled up piece of parchment landed on Lily's desk. She stared at it, poked it once, and when it didn't explode, she opened it.

_Lily darling,_

_Missed me didn't you? I bet you didn't think I was in this class. I bet you were quite depressed when I didn't walk in. And then I did. You must be very, very relieved. Meet me after class. I have a proposition to make._

_Love, James._

Lily crumpled up the parchment and shot James a glare. He pretended not to notice.

Claudia, however, looked confused. "James knows big words like proposition?" she asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Evidently. Blah, I hate that boy."

"Don't we all."

"Not all of us." Lily took another glance at Adrian who had her head on her hand, staring at James, milking in his good looks and messy hair. It was disgusting.

"Are you going to write back?"

"Waste my time on Potter? Not a chance."

Claudia shrugged and pulled out some spare parchment to doodle on. Lily sat there, wondering what on earth James could possibly come up with.

James's POV 

James sat there after throwing the note to Lily. He was staring at Flitwick, not taking in what he was saying. Daydreaming. Daydreaming about what it would be like if he won the bet. Sirius would pay. But Lily, she would actually like him. _Like all the other girls in the school, _he thought. His brain couldn't come up with a scenario where everyone won. Of course, he would win having won over the heart of another girl. But what would happen after that? What would he do with Lily? He couldn't possibly _date _her. That was out of the question. She was Lily after all. She's undateable. It was completely out of the question. The only thing left to do after that would be to break her heart.

But would that be too mean? After all of the time it took to win her over, to win the bet, would breaking her heart cancel it all out? Not only that but she would probably kill him. His mum didn't have to worry about Voldemort killing him. Lily would do it first.

"James. Potter. Mr. Potter."

Flitwick had been calling his name for the last thirty seconds and all he'd been thinking about was death.

That wasn't morbid at all.

His head snapped up when Sirius poked his side. "Wh-what?"

"You're out of it, Prongs. What's up with that?"

"Sorry, I just don't want to die."

"Oh, your mum won't kill you. Voldy might, but we're in Hogwarts. You're good for now."

"Not Voldemort." He lowered his voice. Flitwick and half of the class were staring at him. "Lily."

"She has no reason to… oh wait. Yes. Yes she does."

"Thanks for that Sirius."

"Any time, mate, any time."

"Is there a problem, Mr. Potter?" Flitwick squeaked, looking over his desk, the stack of books on his chair just not tall enough.

"Ah, no sir. Just lack of sleep, sir. That's it," James said, putting on his best 'I'm no trouble because I'm amazing grin.'

Professor Flitwick turned back to face the rest of the class and continued teaching. James continued zoning out and thinking of what way Lily would choose for him to die. Painful most likely. She wouldn't do anything illegal. She's too goody-goody for that. But she's smart. So it's bound to be painful. And it would take a while as well.

James thought of the ways. She could drown him, simple, but annoyingly long and boring. And scary.

He was so consumed with the thought of his death (once again, not morbid at all) that he didn't notice that the bell had rung. Not until Sirius _thwacked _him in the head with a book and a, "What is _up _with you, mate?"

"Sorry, just tired. First day back and all. No new pranks to look forward too. Boring."

He collected his books and walked out the door, almost forgetting about his proposition (Remus taught him that word) to Lily. It was an exchange. Ten pounds of chocolate for one date. No girl could decline that, right?

She was walking awfully fast. It just wasn't has fast day. Or his alert day either apparently.

A second year walked into him. A girl. _She looks awkward_, he thought. That was his first thought of the poor girl making her way to History of Magic. She looks awkward. Don't all second years? Maybe he was just imagining it.

"Sorry," he said, giving her a small smile. It was a bit out of character but he was tired.

"JAMES! POTTER! OY! OVER HERE!"

James spun around almost walking into the same second year, who giggled and ran off, probably to tell her friends that _James Potter _just walked into her.

"Oh, hello, Frank," James said as a tall boy with light brown hair and freckles came running up to him. He was in his sixth year in Gryffindor and captain of the Quidditch team.

"Hello, Potter. How was your summer?" he asked.

He probably wasn't interested, just trying to be nice, but James decided to annoy him a bit. "It was actually really boring Frank. Honestly, let me tell about it. First we had to take care of my grandmother from Poland who has this skin thing where she gets all flaky. We had to douse her in lotion twice a day. It was a right awful smell; I can't ever see strawberry lotion again without wanting to puke. And then my grandfather was complaining about being alone so he came too. Then decided that he wanted to go visit some goats, but there weren't any near us at the time so we-"

"James, shut up. I have to tell you something!" Frank was bobbing up and down, his face red from excitement.

"Oh yeah? What is it then?" James grinned. He loved driving Frank insane.

"We're starting a month early this year. We're going to _kill _Slytherin for the Cup. It's going to be incredible. I worked on a few plays over the break and realized that we need a new beater, seeker, and chaser! Now that Brown is gone, you and Mangino are going to have to work on plays with a new one. But don't worry, I only take the best, as you well know." He clapped James on the shoulder. His knees almost buckled on impact but he managed to stay up.

"That's great, Frank. When are try-outs going to be?"

"Try-outs?"

"Yes, for the new seeker, beater, and chaser?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that."

"Well you need try-outs to choose someone, you know that right."

"Yes, but I haven't planned anything."

"I'd start that."

"Yes, good idea then."

"Let me know and I'll come to help. So you don't explode."

"Right. Thanks."

Frank turned around, now thoroughly confused at the prospect of scheduling something other than practices and he walked right into Alice Dressler, a fifth year also in Gryffindor. She had a round face and dark hair pulled back into a plait. She was talking to a couple of her friends, until Frank walked into her that is.

Now, Alice is pretty shy. But when it comes to people walking into her she gets a little crazy. Mostly because she _is _so shy so people normally think they can take advantage of her. But what most don't know is that Alice has got a mean right hook.

James watched with a crooked smile. He always loved seeing someone boss around his captain as much as his captain bossed around him. It was amusing.

"You could at _least _say excuse me."

"It was an accident Alice, I swear."

"Sure it was. You purposefully ran into me."

Frank was eager to get to his next class. Or at least, eager to get away from Alice.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?"

"How should I know? _You're _a Quidditch player."

Frank stopped dead. James gasped a little.

"She didn't," James whispered to himself.

Alice stood there with a daunting smirk on her face.

"And what's wrong with being a Quidditch player?" Frank asked.

"Oh, nothing of course," Alice said swiftly, turning away.

But Frank grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. They were gathering a crowd now. There was already a semi circle formed around them and more people were filling in the gaps either to watch to get passed so they're not late for class.

James turned around, not wanting to see where this brawl was going to head, and decided to take one of his trusted shortcuts to his next class.

Lily's POV 

She waited for him. Actually waited for him to see what he wanted. She had said to Claudia, "No, go ahead, I'm sure it won't take long. It _is _Potter you know." And Claudia left to Transfiguration. Lily was alone. But walking at a normal pace down to hall, a pace that James could certainly catch up to.

But he never came.

He stood her up.

And they weren't even on a _date_.

What's that say about James Potter?

That he's unreliable of course.

She started to march off to Transfiguration in hope that she would still get a seat near Claudia when she heard yelling.

"JAMES! POTTER! OY! OVER HERE!"

Lily saw that it was Frank Longbottom, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and sixth year heartthrob. She sighed a bit at the sight of him but continued walking as James was now distracted and wouldn't catch up to her any time soon.

When she got to Transfiguration, Lily saw that Claudia had put her bag on the empty chair next to her. Lily sighed again, this time with relief and hurried over to her side.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to get a spot."

"No problem, Lils. So…."

"So?"

"Come on, Lily!"

"What?"

"What'd he want?"

"Potter?"

"No, the grim reaper," Claudia replied sarcastically. "Of _course _Potter. Who else?"

"Haha."

"Well?"

"He stood me up!" Lily complained. It wasn't that she was looking forward to meeting him but if you say you have a proposition to make then you mind as well show up to the proposition making place!

"How is that possible? It's not like you were on a date!"

"I know, but he didn't come. He went and talked to Frank-"

"Ohhh, Longbottom?" Claudia had had a crush on him for some time now. Although, he probably didn't know this as he was the James Potter of the sixth year. Just a bit less cocky.

"_Yes_, Longbottom. Would you listen already?"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Well I walked out of the classroom, slowly so he could catch up. Because _he's Potter and can do anything_," she taunted. "Anyway, Frank," Claudia sighed at his name, as Lily had, "came up to him and started talking and that's where I left."

"So apparently it wasn't that important then?"

"Apparently not."

"Speak of the devil…"

Lily turned to see who it was. But of course it was James Potter who walked through that door. He was the only 'devil' she knew of…

Being himself, James strutted across the room, tipped an imaginary hat at McGonagal who raised an eyebrow, and walked behind Lily. "Sorry about that," he whispered in her ear. "Quidditch business."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Reschedule?"

"Not a chance, Potter."

"Come on, Lils, just this once."

Lily looked up at him like he was insane. Had he just called her _Lils_? **No** one but Claudia calls her that. It was an unwritten rule. Well, Joel called her Lils at some point but he was known to break rules, wasn't he? Not that Potter wasn't. It was just frustrating.

She ignored him as he told he to meet him before lunch and pulled out some parchment. The bell rang and McGonagal was already having them take notes.

After class, Lily and Claudia had to take the long way to the Great Hall to dodge Potter and his cronies. During class they had overheard him telling them they he was going to try and corner Lily and Claudia so they decided to mess with his mind a bit and make him search.

"…through the fourth door on your left, you can't miss it," a voice was saying as Lily and Claudia rounded a corner.

It was Joel.

"Thank you, sir. I hear Professor McGonagal's really brutal and if you're late on your first day…" she drew a finger across her throat.

"Aw, Joel was actually being nice to a first year!" Lily said in shock.

Claudia was laughing at Joel who was grinning like the maniac he is.

"What?" Lily asked, evidently clueless.

"She said McGonagal, Lils which means she's heading off to Transfiguration. This innocent boy here conveniently sent her off towards the History of Magic Wing. Well class," Claudia explained.

Lily punched his arm. "Mean!"

Joel shrugged and smiled a cocky smile so cocky that it could rival James's.

"It happens."

James's POV 

"You're going to lose this bet, Prongs," Sirius said, picking up two sandwiches and putting them on his plate. "You know what that means, right? That means _I _win."

"Not yet, we have until my birthday. That's in four months. It's plenty of time." Though James wasn't so convinced himself.

Lily seemed to hate him more and more with each day. It's not as if he did anything any _normal_ teenage boy would do. He was just better at the mischief an tricks than the rest. Not to mention, all the other girls at Hogwarts thought he was cute. But why didn't Lily? Girls had always been a mystery to him. Even his own mother, who would randomly be in good moods and baking or in sour moods and reading novels in front of the fireplace for hours, not wanting to be disturbed, was a mystery to him. It was days like those where James's father would go out and play Quidditch with his friends or go fishing in the pond.

But Lily was even weirder than that. She didn't even want to be _friends _with him. Everyone at Hogwarts was dying to be his friend.

He voiced these thoughts to Remus who said, "Maybe it's the way you think highly of yourself. The way you treat other people. The way you _wont _be friends with anyone else, more than pranking them anyway."

James thought about this. It started off as just him. He had met Sirius in the Great Hall on the third day of school. Remus came about a week later when they had to get in pairs in Potions. Peter hadn't come until their second year. He was always the quiet one. The awkward one. The others weren't even sure how he had gotten into their group. He just had. It was like a weird, unknown entry.

"Peter! Peter's here. We didn't kick him out and, well, look at him!" James said, pointing over to the boy who was eating a muffin.

"But look how you treat him…"

"He's Peter. We treat him like Peter."

Remus sighed. James understood what he meant.

"I get it. If I want to win this bet, then I have to be nice to Peter!"

Remus laughed at this and said, "You've got it. Kind of. There's more to it… but other than that you've got it. Actually. No, no you don't. Not at all."

"Potter!" Frank was running up to him for the second time that day. "I've got our schedule. There are try-outs tomorrow right after classes. Right after you reminded me I went off to McGonagal and asked when the pitch would be ready."

"You mean right after you fought with Alice?"

"Well yes…"

"Is that what that bruise is from?" Sirius called from down the table. He spotted the bruise on Frank's cheek. Frank shrugged an uncertain shrug. "I knew it, mate, she got you _good_."

"Hey, Frank. Can I talk to you in private?" James felt awkward about asking Frank's advice but he was the only person he could think of besides Joel who was already slightly mad at him for using Lily like that.

"Sure, Potter. What do you need?"

James muttered indistinctly under his breath.

"What was that?" Although Frank thought he had some idea of what it was, he made James ask again, in a stronger, more determined voice.

"How do I get a girl to like me?"

"I thought you had this all figured out by now, Potter?" Frank crossed his arms cockily. "Aren't you the king? That's what I've heard."

"Well, of course I am. But it's a bet you see. A bet that I need to win so that Sirius will lose, the prat." James grinned.

"You're willing to break a young girls heart for your own pleasure?" Frank asked in mock-concern. James nodded. "I'm proud of you, mate. You're learning well."

"You _have_ been my captain for two years now."

"Yeah, I'm an amazing teacher. What can I say?"

"So? Any advice?"

"Depends? Who's the girl?"

"Evans."

"What kind of girl name is Evans?"

James rolled his eyes. Sometimes Frank could be really dense.

"_Lily _Evans, mate. Stay with me here!"

"Oh, the fiery redhead?"

"Yes the… well I wouldn't call her fiery but yes the redhead."

"But isn't she the one that gave you that scar?" Frank pointed down to James's foot. Last year Lily had gotten mad at him for God only knows what this time and stomped on his foot- his bare feet – breaking the skin. It scarred.

"Yes…"

"She's violent, mate. Be careful with her."

"Right. So…" James was getting impatient now. "Any advice?"

"Well, I've got my own problems as it is, Potter. But… why don't you buy her something nice. The next Hogsmade trip, maybe. Buy her candy. Everyone loves candy."

"Bribery? But that's wasting _my _money. Maybe I can get Sirius to do it."

"Such a nice friend," Frank said sarcastically.

Lily's POV 

Lily woke up the next morning with a headache, feeling tired, but not as tired as the night before. She rolled out of bed and put on her slippers. After grabbing her shower bag she walked, yawning, to the bathroom to take a shower.

The bathroom had stonewalls so it was always cold in there. There were three shower stalls and a toilet leading off into a small room off the left hand side. After she took her shower, Lily got dressed feeling a little more awake than before and dried her hair, finally pulling the top half of it into a hair tie.

She stuffed all of her books back into her bag that she had left strewn all across the floor by her bed. After yawning, she picked up a book, sat on her bed, and waited for Claudia who came out of the shower about then minutes after that.

Claudia yawned and then said, "Hey Lils. What's got you up so early?"

"I don't know. I just woke up and decided I needed to shower. So I claimed a shower."

"That's weird. Normally we have to drag you out of bed."

Now, Lily didn't normally lie to Claudia but this one was so small it didn't matter all that much. The real reason that Lily got out of bed early was because yesterday she saw a boy. A pretty boy, in her eyes. She was pretty sure his name was Ridge Miller. He was a fifth year in Ravenclaw, the same year as Joel. They were dorm mates and pretty close friends. She just wanted him to notice her as other than being Joel's friend in Gryffindor.

Ridge was tall and had dark, curly brown hair that fell into his light brown eyes. He was thin but had strong, muscular arms. That's what Lily first noticed. His arms. She had an arm fetish. It was a pretty weird fetish.

Lily hadn't even told Claudia about this so-called crush because she didn't even know what it was. She didn't know if she was going to either because Lily thought it would just pass right over and there would be no need for anyone to know.

The main point was that she wanted to look nice. To be noticed. The only one that ever noticed her was _Potter_ and she didn't need any more attention from him. He was annoying already.

"I'm in a rather good mood this morning, Claud," Lily said, putting her book down on the table as Claudia pulled a sock on and then a shoe.

"Why?" Claudia asked, stumbling because of lack of balance.

Lily thought of something quick. "Um… no reason in particular. It's just a nice day, isn't it?"

"You're acting a little strange."

"No, just lack of sleep, you know?"

"Sure."

"Want to go get breakfast?"

"Yeah, I told Joel to wait for us at the bottom of the staircase."

"Alright."

"Just let me get my other shoe on. Bloody things in a knot."

A/n: Well, there you have it. Chapter three. This is all going somewhere I swear. I hope you liked it. Oh um… to answer the question I can remember, yes I'm going to go through their seventh year. Review! Because reviews are totally dizzy-making. (Sorry, I just read Pretties, the sequel to Uglies. It's really good. Read them. OH! And Twilight and New Moon. Those books are amazing too!)

**Siriusly Klutzy**


	4. Heart Breakers and Sprained Ankles

James's POV 

It was already the end of September and Frank was working them to the bone. During the tryouts they came up with Adam Bell, a burly seventh year, as chaser, Pepper Sweet, a petite and feisty third year, as the new seeker, and Andy Duss, a surprisingly strong second year, as beater. The team was doing good already, adapting to the new players, calling plays, and working together, but that didn't stop Frank from dawn and dusk practices everyday. Pepper would shoot daggers at him and Frank would make her do laps. Andy, being a rebellious yet slightly crazy child, would stick up for her and then end up doing laps himself. Adam was just very quiet but would laugh when Frank was pulling his hair out. Rocco Holiday, the other sixth year beater, would crack jokes about someone, not mean but funny, in the middle of a play while he was hitting the bludger so someone would laugh and get hurt, adding insult to injury. Matt Mangino, a fifth year and the other chaser, would often help pick up the ones who were attacked by the bludger and always sucked up to Frank, as if it would get them less practice. It never did. James always helped torture Frank and would play pranks whenever possible. This season, however, hasn't seen a prank yet.

Frank blew his whistle. "Never mind, Potter. I want you to chuck the ball the Mangino who's going to swerve back towards me and then pass it over to Bell, who will throw it back to you. You're going to fly as high as you can and then drop it. Mangino, you're going to catch it and throw it to Bell, who's going to shoot." He blew his whistle again.

James wiped the sweat off of his face and spun around to face Matt.

"Frank. Is insane."

It was another dawn practice, the sun barely above the lake in the distance, and there were no clouds in the sky. It was taunting them with its rays of light splashing across the lake, reflecting into their eyes. The birds were singing in the Forbidden Forest, in a nauseatingly blissful manner. A gentle breeze was blowing through the air, into their eyes, making the team wish they were all back in their welcoming beds, asleep and dreaming of the day Frank graduated.

"Got that right, mate," said Matt. He was holding a hand up, blocking the sun from his eyes.

"Want to really set him off his rocker?" James asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Matt grinned, already agreeing to whatever James had in mind. The latter pulled out his wand, spun it through his fingers a couple times, and muttered a spell. Everyone's brooms started shaking up and down, left and right. Matt clutched onto his broom with both hands and looked up at James in shock.

"Are you trying to _kill _us, Potter?" he said, his face horrified.

James laughed. "No, you'll see."

As soon as he said that the brooms stopped shaking. Everyone looked confused, Frank looked frustrated.

"What was that about?" Pepper asked, flying over to Frank, her hands on her hips. "Do we need to learn how to play in earthquake conditions, too?"

Frank spun to look at James, ignoring Pepper who looked like she was tempted to flick him in the ear.

"Potter? What did you do?"

"Nothing, Captain. Nothing at all." James grinned and flew down to get the quaffle dropped by Adam when his broom started shaking.

When he got back to the circle of players, Frank looked a little less tense than before.

"Continue with the play we were working on."

James passed the quaffle to Matt who passed it to Bell and so on. After five minutes of repeating this play, something happened.

"EW! ANDY! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Pepper yelled. She was over next to Andy, keeping an eye out for the snitch.

"It wasn't _me_!" Andy proclaimed, looking around for anyone else.

"It came from _your _direction!"

"It wasn't me, though!"

"Andy, that's bloody _disgusting_!"

"What happened?" Rocco asked, flying over to the fighting pair.

"Andy _farted_!"

"I did _not_!"

"I _heard _you, you prat!"

"It wasn't _me, _though!"

Just then, Rocco's broom made the same noise that Andy was being accused of. Rocco looked up in horror.

"I didn't do that! It was my broom, I _swear_!"

"Bloody hell, people this is supposed to be a _practice_! What's going on here?" Frank flew over to check on all of the commotion.

"Andy _farted_!" Pepper shouted again.

"I did not! It was Rocco!"

"No it wasn't! It was my broom!"

Frank went to face Rocco when his broom did the same thing. He looked up at James who was grinning like a maniac.

"Potter?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"What did you do?"

"Me? I did absolutely nothing. But it looks as if you ate the chili last night. Bad choice. The house elves go overboard on beans."

Frank scowled. "Twenty laps Potter. And not more pranks!"

James sighed but took his laps with ease.

"I _told _you it wasn't me," Andy muttered to Pepper as James passed on his broom.

Lily's POV 

Lily still hadn't told Claudia about her crush on Ridge Miller. He still hasn't said a word to her except when he was talking to Joel when she was around throwing in random comments. Claudia wasn't entirely clueless about the whole thing but hadn't been asking Lily questions.

As the month was coming to a close, however, she started to get more suspicious and more persistent.

"Lily what's _up_?" Claudia asked one morning at breakfast. Lily was pouring some syrup on her pancakes, staring off into space.

"What?"

"Something's up. What aren't you telling me?"

Lily didn't respond.

"Lils, I'm your _best friend_! You can't not tell me something that's making you this wonky!"

"It _really _doesn't matter, Claudia, I swear."

"Lily Evans I demand you tell me at once!"

"Sorry, Mum, no can do." Lily grinned and cut up her pancakes, taking a syrupy delicious bite.

She felt completely guilty not telling Claudia this. She told her everything since the first day of school, when she was young and oblivious, and she told Claudia how she thought Sirius Black was cute. Since then they'd been best friends. Claudia admitted that she first saw Frank Longbottom and thought he was 'dreamy' in her own words.

"Lils, _please_! I won't tell _any_one!"

"You don't even know what it is. You could blab in a second!"

"But I _wouldn't_! You know that!"

"Gah. Fine. I'll tell you after classes if it makes you feel better."

"Everything, alright?"

"Gah, alright. Everything. But you can't tell a soul."

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in Snape's eye." Claudia grinned as she crossed her heart.

Lily laughed but it died quickly as she got a tap on her back. She spun around, slapping the boy next to her with her hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said to the boy. Then turned to see who tapped her.

"Lily, darling!" James said loudly, lightly sliding her over on the bench so he could sit.

"Erlack, Potter, go away."

Sirius slid her back over towards James and sat on the other side of her. Claudia, who was sitting on the other side of the table, raised an eyebrow, her fork halfway up to her mouth.

"Little Lily wallflower!" Sirius said, putting an arm around her.

"Good God Black, go away," Lily growled, breaking away from his grasp and moving over only to be closer to James.

"You're surrounded," Claudia observed.

"Thanks for the update, Claud."

Claudia shrugged, ignoring her best friends protests. She'd kill them in the end and life would be good.

"_Why_ do you two insist on torturing me?" Lily practically screamed. She was looking around for something to distract her when she saw Joel walk in. Lily jumped up, excited.

"Apparently she's happier to see you than we thought!" Sirius exclaimed. Claudia rolled her eyes.

Lily's stomach sunk when she saw who he walked in with. Ridge Miller of course. It was a choice she had to make. Leave James and Sirius who would annoy her for the rest of her life. Or possibly embarrass herself in front of Ridge who would probably forget anyway.

"Claudia, I um… just remembered I have to ask… Joel about… something in _Transfiguration_! That's it!" Lily made up a lie on the spot and ran away. Claudia looked skeptical over at her, picked up her plate, and followed Lily over to the Ravenclaw table.

Lily skidded to a halt, her bag swinging dangerously on her shoulder as she stopped a few feet behind Joel. She stumbled but caught her balance and, as gracefully as she could, she walked over to him.

"JOEL!" she shouted. Then, mortified, she calmed down a bit. She got away from Potter and got to be by Ridge. It seemed like a fair trade to her. "Hello."

"Lils, are you alright. You look kind of… insane."

Her face was red, her hair muddled from running. She was also slightly panting.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. I just needed an… escape." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder pointing to where James and Sirius were sitting, a small gap in between them indicating where Lily was sitting a minute before.

"Well, I'm glad you used me. I had to tell you something anyway," Joel said.

"Oh really," Lily said. She was trying to get her fringe to lay flat but it wasn't cooperating now.

"No. But I'm running out of things to say. Want a seat?"

Lily nodded gratefully, ignoring the looks she was getting from the other Ravenclaws.

Joel pushed Ridge over who seemed to be having a staring contest with his eggs. Ridge collided with a tall seventh year who glared at him. Joel patted the seat next to him. Lily took it with a smile.

Claudia came up behind her, cutting her French toast with a fork. She took a bite, chewed it quick, and then said, "Lils, you abandoned me with prat and prick over there!" Claudia shoved her way in between Joel and Lily.

"Yes, but at least you weren't so close you would _smell _them," Lily commented, reaching over Claudia and taking a piece of Joel's bacon. She grinned at him and he rolled his eyes, turning to talk to Ridge.

"So, it was really hard to get that toilet paper around Stanley last night. Why's his bed so low to the ground?" Joel asked.

Ridge laughed and said, "I don't know, mate. But when he woke up it was worth it." He laughed again. "We should use the thicker stuff next time. We can go get the house elves to get us some. They'd be willing to help."

Joel nodded in agreement. He reached over to take more bacon as Lily had eaten all of his.

"What'd you do to the poor boy?" Lily asked curiously. She nibbled on the piece of bacon she was holding.

Ridge smiled. Lily blushed. "Well last night Stanley decided that he liked my bed on the roof outside of our dorm window. I decided I liked Stanley as a mummy."

Lily giggled. _Giggled_. She never giggled. Well, occasionally but never in front of a boy. Normally it was nervous giggles. She had a speech to do, she'd giggle. When she got accepted to Hogwarts she giggled for three weeks straight. Petunia had threatened to staple her mouth shut. Lily said she'd turn her into a frog.

James's POV 

"Well, Jimmy, I think you just got turned down and you didn't even ask her out this time," Sirius said with his bark-like laugh.

James glared at his nickname. "No, mate. Because, you see, she loves me."

Sirius laughed and took a bite of his cereal.

"Excuse me. James Potter?" a soft, quiet voice asked from behind the two.

James turned, and in the process raised an eyebrow at Sirius. "That's me."

"Hello. I-I'm Beth Duracell."

James got a good look at the girl. She was rather short with shoulder length curly brown hair and light blue eyes. She had a slight tan and was a little curvy. James recognized her as a fifth year from Hufflepuff. Beth held her books against her chest in a half protective, half awkward pose.

"I-I was w-wondering if you'd like to g-go to Hogsmade with m-me? On Halloween?" She sounded nervous her voice, shaking, was very quiet.

James fake considered it for a minute.

"There is no way I could stoop so low as to go out with you. Fix your eyes, nose, mouth, hair, lose some weight, and get new robes and maybe I'll fit you into my busy schedule."

Sirius looked at James for a second, his mouth hanging open. Then he reached over and gave him a high-five.

Beth looked at James confused for a second and opened her mouth to say something. She apparently thought better of it because she walked away, her head hanging, back to her friends over at the Hufflepuff table who immediately went over to comfort her. One of the girls, bold looking for a Hufflepuff, even flipped him off but he brushed if off as if it was nothing.

"Wow, mate. That was pretty ruthless," Sirius said but he still had a huge smile on his face.

"Well, did you _see_ her?"

"She probably thinks that because you're going after Evans you'll take anyone at the moment."

"Well, she was wrong."

"What'd we miss?" Remus asked. He stayed back with Peter in the dorm because he lost his shirt so they had to look for it.

"I went for Evans again," James explained.

"And failed miserably," Sirius added.

James rolled his eyes. "And then a fifth year Hufflepuff asked me to Hogsmade."

"And James was ruthless. What was it you said? Fix your face and I might fit you into my schedule? Something like that. You should have seen it, Moony. It was unbelievable. He sent the girl practically crying back to her table!" Sirius boasted. He ruffled James's hair.

Remus gave James a disgusted look. "You said _that_?" he asked, taking a step back. James has turned down many girls, of course, but never in that manner. Sure he was a cocky, heart-breaking fool but he was never that bad.

With a smug smile, James replied, "Yup. She went away. I have to concentrate on Evans for now."

"James, that's awful."

"He can't deal with riffraff like that now, Moony! Or ever! He's James Potter. He can have any girl in the world," Peter said in an adoring manner.

Remus raised an eyebrow at Peter and then ignored him.

"You probably crushed the poor girl."

"She was asking for it."

"James."

"What?"

Remus sighed.

Lily's POV 

The rumors were flying about what happened at breakfast. The same girl who gave James the finger decided to let the whole school know what a jerk he was. By their third class, Lily and Claudia knew the whole story.

"I can't believe he said that!" Lily protested to Claudia quietly. She passed back the quiz that Professor Slughorn was giving them.

"He's a prick," Claudia agreed, disgusted. She started biting on her quill at the first question.

_What would you add to the headache potion to give it it's marvelous taste?_

"The poor girl! It's not as if she's ugly! How could he say that to someone? Did someone steal his heart and replace it with dragon dung?"

"_Shh_!" three people around the pair hushed.

"Probably. Did you see how upset she was? I heard she wasn't going to any of her classes today," Claudia explained.

"Poor thing. He told her she needed a new _face_! Who _does_ that?" Lily asked outraged, her voice getting louder.

"And new robes," Claudia added, pointing a finger at Lily. "Hey, what's the answer to number one?"

"Poppy seeds," Lily answered.

"_Shh_!!" They were hushed again.

"Thanks. I would have slapped him."

"She's a Hufflepuff. Hufflepuffs don't slap people."

"But she should have. It would have taught him not to be such a bastard."

Lily looked up at Claudia. She hardly ever swore. She must have been livid.

"Should we make sure she's okay?"

"I personally think we should kill Potter for her. It'd do the world a load of good," Claudia said, scribbling something down for her third question.

Lily went back to her quiz.

How could he have been so mean? Lily met his mother on the school platform before leaving once. She was completely nice so he couldn't have gotten his rudeness from her. And she's heard that his father is a comical man. Was James a mutant of some sort? And how could Sirius just laughed like that. At least Remus _tried _to tell James what a prick he was being. But his ego was so big he just wouldn't listen.

Once Lily finished the quiz, Slughorn said she could have the rest of the period free. It only took her about ten minutes to do the quiz so she had almost an hour to herself. So she gathered up her books and decided to go to the library. She hadn't taken out a good book in a while and needed to catch up on her reading.

On her way out she looked at Claudia who was on question seven out of twenty five. She mouthed that she'd be in the library. Claudia sighed and motioned shooting herself in the head. Lily chuckled and walked out.

Once she got there, Lily set her bag down on a table near the back of the library and wandered over to the fiction section. She was in the mood for a novel or some sort. After spending about ten minutes of looking she came up with two. Lily went over to Madam Pince and got the two books out. Madam Pince looked sternly down at Lily who tried to smile but was rather scared.

"Thank you," she whispered before quickly but quietly returning to her seat to read.

After another ten minute, she was twenty pages into the book when a shadow fell over her. She looked up, expecting Claudia. It was Potter.

"Hello there Ev-Lily," he said, pulling a chair out next to her.

She slowly looked up, her face twisted into pure disgust.

"I figured you'd be here."

She tried her best to ignore him.

"I also figured I'd flatter you with my presence."

Lily arched an eyebrow.

"So what books have you got here?" He picked up the book she was currently reading. He read the back. "Sounds interesting."

"Would you just go away?" Lily asked, careful to keep her voice down. She snatched her book back.

"Come on, Lils. I just wanted to talk to you. So, what did you think of that quiz ol' Sluggy gave us? Pretty easy, huh?"

"Do you honestly think I want to talk to you right now?" Lily asked, furious. She was starting to throw her books into her bag, getting ready to leave. She would spend the next half hour in her dorm if she had to.

"Why _wouldn't _you want to talk to me?" James asked, thoroughly confused.

"After what you did this morning, James Potter, I'm surprised anyone has talked to you at all today. Do you know how ruthless that was? How hurtful? How damaging?" Lily's face was bright red how.

"What'd I do?"

"Are you bloody serious?" she yelled, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Lils, you might not want to-"

"_Don't _call me Lils! You just don't get it do you?"

"Well I-"

"I'm going to have to ask you two to leave the library. I'm surprised at you, Miss Evans. I've never had trouble with you before." It was Madam Pince. Apparently she had heard Lily yelling and decided to go and see what was going on.

"But, Madam Pince it wasn't-"

"Out!" she said, getting more stern. "Both of you. Right now."

Lily grumbled but picked up her bag and stalked out of the library, James at her heals.

"Evans! Evans, wait up!" he was calling.

She kept walking away.

He sprinted up to her.

"What is your _problem_?" he asked, grabbing her wrist so she would stop and spinning her around.

"My problem? _My _problem?" Lily looked at him, amazed at his stupidity. "Do you _honestly _expect me to show you any kind of respect after this morning? You were downright awful to Beth Duracell! Do you _know _how upset she is? You called her ugly and _fat_! Who _does _that? And I think you meant every word. That makes me _sick_ Potter! You have no heart, no feelings, no _any_thing. No sane person would say that to someone and expect other people to worship them! I hope this shows everyone how much of a jerk you are! You can't take a hint can you? Just leave me the hell alone!"

James stopped dead, rubbed his chin, and messed his hair up quickly. "So… does this mean that you wont go to Hogsmade with me?"

Lily's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Are you _serious_?" she bellowed. "You can't possibly think I'd _ever _go _anywhere _with _you_!" She kicked him hard in the shin causing him to crimple to the ground. On that note, she sprinted off towards the Gryffindor common room.

Oh her way there, she tripped on the platform that the suits of armor stood on. It laughed at her and did not offer any help. But she was glad to be away from James. So any injury, even the pain in her ankle and the scrape up her leg, couldn't upset her as much as James did.

She managed to pull herself near the wall so she could lean against it and stretch out her leg. Her ankle was throbbing and blood was coming out of the scratches. She sighed, leaned her head back, and closed her eyes.

"This is not good," she whispered to herself. "And this is all Potter's fault. I'm going to kill him."

"Well, look what we've got here. Not only is the little mudblood skipping class she's also going insane." Lily didn't need to open her eyes to see who was speaking to her. It was Severus Snape, a muggleborn hating Slytherin who needed a good hair washing.

"Go away, Snape," she said quietly, hoping he'd just leave.

"I couldn't just leave you hear like this! It'd be quite rude of me, you know," Snape said with an evil glint in his dark, dark eyes.

"No it wouldn't. Really, I swear." Lily really couldn't stand anyone bothering her right now, let alone Snape. Her ankle was twisted and all he could possibly do would be to make it worse.

"I insist," Snape murmured. "But what to do? Oh. I see that your shoes are dirty. Let me fix that for you." Lily gave Snape a perplexed look. He muttered a spell and Lily's shoes vanished. "Much better." Snape stalked off down the hallway leaving Lily bleeding, broken, and shoeless.

Lily moaned and leaned her head back against the wall. Her ankle was hurting more than ever, now it even had a burning sensation to it. She dug through her bag looking for some sort of wrap to put pressure on it. All that was in there was her scarf. It was the best she could do for now.

The attempt to tie the scarf around her ankle was pointless. It hurt too much to touch. She looked down at her watch. Classes didn't for another fifteen minutes. Another fifteen minutes of agony.

Or so she thought…

"Could you believe the look on his face after we got to him?" A voice was echoing down the hallway. Lily recognized the chuckle.

"I never would have thought his hair could be clean. His nose looked very happy." She recognized that voice too. It caused her heart to beat faster.

Her eyes snapped open. She saw two tall figures walking down the hall, one with the red hair and glasses she knew so well, the other the one she'd been daydreaming about for weeks.

They were getting closer but had yet to notice her. The stupid suit of armor was in the way. The platform was long enough so that they couldn't see her leg sticking out from the other side of it.

As they were passing she managed to say, "Guys! Guys over here!" Her voice was very weak and she couldn't concentrate on yelling because of the pain shooting up her leg, but they heard her.

"Lily! What are you doing here! Why aren't you in class?" Joel asked, running towards her, not yet taking notice to her bleeding limbs.

"What happened to your leg?" Ridge asked, squatting down next to Joel.

Lily winced. "I was running." She took a breath. "And I tripped over that bloody platform." She winced again. "And I scratched up my legs and I think I twisted my ankle."

"Are you alright?" Joel asked, concerned.

"Does it look like she's alright, mate?" Ridge said. "We should take her to the Hospital Wing."

"Good idea. Can you stand, Lils?"

She shook her head.

"Alright."

Ridge grabbed one arm and Joel grabbed the other, both putting it around their shoulders. Joel grabbed her back as well and slung it over his left shoulder.

When they got to the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey rushed over, prodding and poking Lily in random places like her shoulder and her nose.

"The problem is her leg, ma'am," Ridge offered.

Madam Pomfrey looked down at Lily's blood covered legs and yelled out in surprise.

"What happened to this poor girl?" she asked, motion for the two to bring her over to an empty bed.

"She fell. Tripped over the platform that the bloody suits of armor are on," Ridge explained, lowering Lily onto the bed carefully.

"Where'd you two find her?"

"On the fourth floor, looked like she was coming from the library," Joel said. He took Lily's bag off of his shoulder and placed it next to her bed. "Merlin, what does that girl carry?" He was rubbing his shoulder.

Madam Pomfrey checked out Lily's legs, the scrapes first. She _tut-_ed and went to get a Potion to close the scrapes and stop the bleeding. Joel and Ridge waited with Lily who looked like she just wanted to go and sleep.

"Lils, what were you running from?" Joel asked, curious. Lily hardly ever ran.

"James was being a prick and annoying the bloody hell out of me and I needed to get away from him before I killed him," Lily said softly. She closed her eyes again, her face twisted in pain.

"James again?" Ridge asked. Trying to lighten the mood, he said, "Do I need to beat him up for you?"

"I wish, but leave the pleasure to me, please," Lily said. Through the pain on her face, you could detect a soft smile.

"Lily?" Joel said. "What happened to your shoes?"

Lily sighed and explained how Snape came and decided her shoes were dirty and that they needed to vanish. Joel threatened to kill him, but Ridge calmed him down a bit by kicking him in the shin.

James's POV 

James skipped his next two classes and just wandered around the school, avoiding teachers, until lunch. Did Lily really think of him like that? He wasn't that bad… was he? Sirius laughed, so it couldn't have been completely horrible. But then again, Sirius laughs at everything, so that wasn't much help. And Remus said it was awful. Was it really that bad? He didn't really hurt the girl's feelings, did he?

He kept telling himself that he wasn't that bad and that he didn't really hurt his feelings. That Lily really was in love with him, that she didn't really hate him. But he wasn't convinced.

To win this bet he'd have to be nice. To everyone, not just Lily. But could he do that? Did that mean no pranking. James couldn't handle no pranking. Sure, he got in trouble for them but they made the school interesting. If the marauders didn't prank, who did?

He pondered this as he waited for Sirius in lunch. He could ask his best friend these things. The person who knows him the best would surly give him the answers he wanted to hear. And then maybe he'd ask Remus.

"Hey Prongsie, where have you been? You could have told me you were ditching," Sirius said once he plopped down next to James. "I would have gone with you. We could have pranked Snape."

"Sorry, Padfoot. Hey, do you think I have an ego?"

Sirius thought about it for a minute, well he was actually chewing his sandwich, but James assumed he was thinking, too… if he could do both at once.

"Yes." Sirius nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Me too…" James agreed. "Do you… do you think what I said this morning was… well, mean?"

Sirius thought some more before nodding and saying, "Yes," again.

"Do you think I hurt that girl's feelings?"

"Yes."

"Should I apologize?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"When have you ever apologized? After all of the girls you've insulted, turned down, and broken up with, you've never apologized. Not once." Sirius had a point. James never said sorry. "But do you want to sneak into Hogsmade this week? I've got to go to Zonko's and pick up some rubber chickens."

"What? Why?"

"Apparently Snape is afraid of chickens and I want to leave them around the school. He'll wet his pants. It's going to be amazing, Prongsie, I swear!"

"That's incredible! Yeah, lets go this Friday, before Charms. Flitwick won't miss us," James said, feeling a lot better now that he talked to Sirius.

"Alright. So, how was stalking Evans?"

"I didn't _stalk_ her, mate. I merely followed her to the library to ask her some questions."

"Well, what happened?"

"Well, I went to casually talk to her and she randomly starts yelling at me like I'm a bad person!"

"What was she yelling?"

"I don't know. I kind of tuned her out. Although I think she mentioned worshipping me so I think I'm rubbing off on her."

"Is that all you remember?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Wow, even I could remember more than that."

"Thanks, Sirius."

"Some ickle first year asked me where Dumbledore's office was today," Sirius said, starting up a random conversation.

"Was it in trouble?"

"I don't know but he looked kind of scared so instead of sending him off to the dungeons like I originally planned I sent him to McGonagal's office. Close enough, right? Headmaster. Headmistress. Easily confused."

Remus appeared behind James and Sirius. "James where were you? I got your homework, but next time you ditch let me know so that I can come. History of Magic was excruciatingly boring."

James grinned.

"Did you hear about what happened to Lily?" Remus asked as he picked up some chips to put on his plate.

James spun around in concern. "No. What happened?"

"She's in the hospital wing," Remus explained. "Apparently she tripped and sprained her ankle this morning after Potions. She's got cuts up her legs, too. I was just visiting her."

"How do you know this?" James asked.

"Claudia told me. She is, after all, Lily's best friend."

"Right. Is she okay?"

"Well Madame Pomfrey says she'll be fine but she's keeping her overnight just in case."

"What the hell did she trip over?"

"That stupid platform that the suits of armor are on," Remus said. "Apparently she was running and didn't realize how close she was too it. She crawled over to the wall. Snape showed up and vanished her shoes and then Joel and Ridge Millers carried her to the hospital wing."

Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh. James felt a little guilty but still laughed. Leave it to Lily to trip over a platform… and sprain her ankle.

A/n: Alright! Chapter four done! Horray! Yeah, it was long than normal, you all should be very proud. It's regents week so I had a lot of time to write, you know? And I don't even have to baby-sit because demon child is in school so that's good. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! Review because I love reviews. They make me happy.

-Siriusly Klutzy


	5. Apoligies and Candy Mounds

**Disclaimer: I don't remember the last time I wrote out one of these so- I don't own anything and if I did I wouldn't be saying on here because then I'd get attacked by people thinking I'm the amazing Jo.**

**Apoligies and Candy Mounds**

**Lily's POV**

Claudia had to go back to her classes after skipping three of them to stay with Lily. Before she left, she pulled a book out of her bag and handed it to Lily.

"In case you get bored. You know," Claudia said with a sigh. She seemed more upset about this than Lily did. Lily was just mad about the whole incident...and missing classes. She didn't want to fall behind. Claudia wanted to also kill James Potter and said that he was at fault here. Although, he was, just not as much as Claudia said he was to blame.

"Thanks. There's not much to do here," Lily said. She looked around at the drab walls and sighed. The room itself was boring. It was a big rectangle. Not only was it a big rectangle, it was white with square boring windows and identicle beds along the walls. If sick people were going to stay in there, they could at least make it a little more interesting.

"When are you aloud out?" Claudia asked, her eyes drooping. She was stalling. Madame Pomfrey was at the door, tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for her to leave.

Lily grinned at her friend's procrastination. "Tonight. Come back after dinner? I'll help you with your homework?" She was much more cheerful now that she had painkillers and sleep.

"Of course. I think Joel and Ridge are coming back," Claudia said.

"Ridge? Really?" Lily got excited and forgot that she hadn't told Claudia yet. She gasped at her mistake and covered her mouth. Claudia grinned widely and dropped her bag to the floor.

"YOU LIKE RIDGE!" she yelled. She jumped out of her chair and pointed a finger accusingly at Lily.

"SHHH!" Lily was bright red. She pulled the blankets up to her forehead so that Claudia couldn't see. "I do not," she mummbled inaudibly from under the blankets.

"You do too! Is that what you were going to tell me?" Lily didn't respond. "It _is_! No _way_! Take **that **James Potter!"

Lily couldn't help but grin to herself at her friends enthusiasm. She slowly removed the blankets from her still beat red face and smiled up at Claudia, who was jumping up and down.

"Oh, stop it. You knew that I liked _some_body!" Lily hissed, beckoning for Claudia to come closer so that she wouldn't have to say it out loud.

"Yes, but for a minute there I thought it could have been Potter!" Lily was horrified at the thought, her face as white as the walls behind her.

"Never!"

"Good." She glanced over at the door. "Well, I'd better get going. Pomfrey's giving me the evil eye and I'm already late for McGonagal, so I'll probably get a detention. So if I'm not back here tonight, that's why. Or there was really great food for dinner. I'll let you know, because you're going to be stuck here eating _hospital _food. Blach."

"_Bye_ Claud," Lily said as Claudia slowly made her way backwards out the door, waving grimmly.

Lily, now alone, sighed and picked up the book Claudia had left her. _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Lily rolled her eyes, but opened up to the first page anyway. It's not that she _hated _Quidditch. She just wasn't as obsessed with it as some people were. Like Claudia herself. Or James Potter for instance. The first chapter held her attention for a while, but then the book became ever so boring. Lily sighed and closed it, placing it on the table next to her bed. Chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans were perched on there as well as tons of other candies she had yet to really look at.

She leaned over and closed her eyes, wanting so badly to sleep. But sleep just wouldn't come. She heard the door open and close and assumed it was another student who accidentally made their nose fall off or grew an extra toe. Then she heard the chair scraping next to her bed and rolled over before opening her eyes and seeing none other than James Potter.

Sure that she was hallucinating, Lily closed her eyes tight and then opened them again, revealing a very blurry, but still the same, James Potter. Sighing, Lily sat up quietly and stared him down.

It was a minute before either of them said anything.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily asked coolly.

He didn't say anything. He just took a deep breath through his mouth and exhaled through his nose.

"Potter?" Her voice was less tense, but still stern.

"I'm...sorry, Lily. I really didn't mean to act like that. I mean, I know I can be arrogant and a pig and cruel and I _know _that what I did earlier was just mean and that I probably really hurt her, I couldn't help it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you run away and I know it's my fault that you're hurt...and shoeless. Don't worry, I'll get Snape back for you. I'll curse him into next week. But I wanted to come and apoligize."

"Wow," she breathed. It was all she could say. Lily honestly didn't know whether or not to believe him. Remus could have made him come in here and say all of the things he just said. Sirius probably made a bet that he wouldn't, although that wouldn't be a very Sirius-esque bet. James Potter being sincere? It just didn't add up. He couldn't _really _feel guilty, could he? He couldn't _really _be apoligizing, could he?

"Lily?"

"Did you apoligize to her?" she asked, unable to help herself.

"To who?"

"'To who?' he asks," Lily said, rolling her eyes. Go figure. Just like Potter to make up with one person while he leaves the person that he _really _hurt alone and upset about what he said before. "Beth Duracell, you prat! You hurt her more than you hurt me! You see, I've never liked you and never will like you, so when you say things to me, I don't listen. Except for just there because you were 'apoligizing'. But Beth? Beth, for some unbeknownst reason, liked you. And what did you do? Not only did you _not _give her a chance, you _hurt _her, Potter. Do you know _why_? Because you're the world's largest _prat_!"

"Lily! God! Just listen to me this time, okay? I'm sorry! Do I need to spell it out to you? I'm apoligizing for the way I've been acting! I _know _I've been bad. But you can't blame me! I'm a fourteen year old boy! I prank people! I play Quidditch! I make brooms _fart _for God's sake!" He took a deep breath.

Lily couldn't help but laugh quietly at that last comment. "I still don't like you, Potter. I still think that you're an arrogant toerag, you know."

James bowed his head slightly and said, "I know. Is there _any _thing I can do to make you like me?"

Lily knew there was double meaning in his words, but she let it slide. "No. I don't think there is." James's face fell. "Eventually, you might get up to the point where I can at least respect you, Potter. But as for now, while you still have yet to apoligize, you have no buisness being here."

James sighed again. "I really am sorry, Evans."

Lily put the smallest of smiles and said, "Thanks."

Quietly, James stood up out of his chair, waved at Lily, and walked out of the hospital wing.

Lily smiled to herself and rolled over, many thoughts running through her head. Since when did James even concider apoligizing? And why did he sound so sincere? He looked miserable as he said all of those things, as if it really bothered him that he upset and hurt Lily. But it could still be a complete prank. There was every possibility that Sirius and Remus were outside the door snickering and that tomorrow when she leaves the infirmary, she'll be mocked out of her socks.

**James's POV**

He couldn't believe he just went and apoligized to Lily Evans. Remus had guilted him into it. But even then he figured it would get him on her good side to make the bet a little easier. Sirius tried to get him to stay and just send her a chocolate frog card but Remus was more persistant. The three of them, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, went up to the library to wait until James did the deed.

After he left the Hospital Wing, he broke out in a sprint and ran all the way to the library where it took him at least five minutes to find Remus, who was burried in a book in the back left hand corner. Peter and Sirius were sitting behind a bookshelf throwing Bertie Botts beans into eachothers mouths, snickering loudly. That was how James found them.

When he reached them, Remus was completely zoned into his book (_Why the Werewolf Howls_, a Flourish and Blotts best seller) and Sirius and Peter were sounded by multicolored beans. They were on the floor, on the book shelves, and a few were stuck in Peter's hair.

"Jimmy, ol' chap!" Sirius said, standing up when he saw James's shadow fall over him. "How was apoligizing to Evans?"

James sighed trying to figure out exactly how to phrase it.

"Well, she told me that I shouldn't be apoligizing to her; I should be apoligizing to Beth because I really 'hurt her', Evans's words, not mine," he explained, brushing some beans out of his way before plopping down on the floor next to Peter.

"Are you going to?" Remus asked, tearing himself away from his book.

"Nah, I'll just tell her I did to get on her good side. She looks aweful. You were right, Remus. She was as pale as Nick and her legs were all bandaged up." James sighed. "She did, however, say that there's nothing I can do to get her to like me. Even as a friend."

Remus furrowed his brow. Sirius just laughed.

"Well then, mate. It seems as if I just won the bet!" He jumped up and started doing a jig.

Remus, however, had different things on his mind. "She just flat out told you that she wouldn't like you at _all_?"

"Well, she said, hold on... let me think..." He messed up the back of his head, his eyes closed as he tried to remember what it was exactly that Lily had said to him. "Well, she called me an arrogant toerag..."

Remus nodded. "Nothing new there. Go on."

"Oh! At some point she might just respect me. But that... umm... that there was no chance of that until I apoligized." He opened his eyes and saw Remus looking thoughtful. "I just don't understand her, Moony. I mean, girls are normally _throwing _themselves at me! And Evans doesn't even want to look at me. It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe Lily isn't just like normal girls," Peter said quietly, his hands in knots as he talked.

"She does have more brains than most of them here. Lily's the smartest witch in our year, Prongs," Remus added tapping his chin with his quill.

"Evans is different, mate. You're going to lose, I can feel it," Sirius said, although he didn't seem too upset about this fact.

An idea came to him. "Think that she would be jealous if I started dating a different girl? Beth Duracell, perhaps?"

"Not in the least, James. I personally don't think that she would care either way. But I don't know what to tell you. Ask Joel, he might know. He does, after all, talk to Lily more than any of us," Remus said. James opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off. "Arguments and asking for the answers to homework don't count."

"Hey! I _never _ask Evans for her homework! Sirius does!" James yelled rather loudly.

"Only when you two don't give me yours! And it's not like I would copy off of _Peter_!" Sirius said, offended.

"Sirius! I got an 'O' on that last Potions paper and you only got an 'E'!" Peter squealed looking up at Sirius.

"Wormtail, you just had to write the effects of the Sleeping Potion. And Sirius wrote three sentences, one of which being about the girl across the room from him," Remus said sternly, although there was a small smile on his face. "How he got an 'E' at that, we'll never know."

Sirius crossed his arms. "It's because I know how to suck up to teachers, boys," he said proudly.

James ignored Sirius and turned back to Remus. "Maybe you're right. I will go talk to Joel."

With that, James stood up, grabbed his bag, and nodded at Madam Pomfrey as he walked out the door. Ten feet away from the library doors, he turned around and walked right back to where he left the other three.

"Sirius, where's the map?" he whispered with a grin. It would be extremely hard to find Joel without the Marauders Map.

Sirius grinned and reached into the pocket of his robes, pulling out a rather worn piece of parchment. James went to take it but Sirius pulled it back with a mischieous grin.

"Do you think I'd hand over the key to Lily's heart that easily?" He had the map over his head, which was pointless seeing as James was standing and he was sitting.

"Padfoot, give me the map," James said impatiently, holding out his hand.

"If you have a kid with Lily can I be the Godfather?" Sirius asked.

"Whaaa?"

"Can I? If it's a boy, we can name it Sirius and he can play quidditch and he'll look just like me and get all the ladies. I'll even tell him about the time when we were trying on robes in Madam Malkins when you were going through you're long hair stage and she thought you were a girl and brought you out a skirt! And I'll show him the pictures. And if it's a girl... we can name her Siriusa! She's not aloud to date until she's thirty two! But Siriusa can play quidditch, too. And then-"

"Sirius!" James and Remus both said at the same time.

"Just give me the map!" James said, although there was a smile on his face.

"Can I?"

"Will you give me the map?"

Sirius sighed. "Fine." He handed it over. "But I'm Godfather, right?"

"Sure." Jame shrugged.

Sirius jumped up and shook his bum, singing, "I'm Sirius's Godfather! He's going to be just like me! I'll teach him Quidditchhhhhh!"

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, Sirius, shut _up_!" Remus said. His hands were over his ears and he was staring at Sirius, horror on his face. It was the worst thing he'd ever heard. Everyone knew that Sirius couldn't sing. But he did it often, just randomly he'd burst into a _The Brooms_ song so quietly that even the person next to him couldn't hear him, until he got to the chorus that is. That's when he would put his heart and soul into the song and make everyone want to pull off their ears. People eventually got used to this random habit so when Sirius sang they would put a silencing charm around the couch the were on or the table they were at. Normally, he didn't do it to annoy people, just for fun. The annoying part was just a lame side effect.

Before Sirius could sing anymore, James walked out of the library and snuck behind a suit of armor.

"I solemly swear that I am up to no good," he muttered, tapping the old parchment with his wand. "Joel... Joel where are you?"

He looked across the map to see Snape sitting in the Slytherin Common room, Dumbledore walking down a corridor, Peeves bouncing around the girls bathrooms, McGonagal and Flitwick in her office, Sirius, Remus, and Peter in the library, Lily in the hospital wing, and Claudia leaving the Transfiguration corridor before finding Joel on the third floor heading down to the Great Hall.

"There you are!" he shouted before stuffing the map into the pocket of his robes and taking off in Joel's direction. He skipped steps on the way down the stairs and skidded to a hault before taking off again. By the time he reached the Great Hall, Joel was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Ridge Miller and talking to the girl on his right. James ran up behind him, waiting impatiently for him and the girl to stop talking.

Joel still hadn't noticed after James adjusted his bag, tapped his foot, and made faces behind his head. Finally, giving up on being nice, James flicked him in the back of the head. Joel turned around, annoyed, but a smile appeared on his face when he saw James.

"Jimmy! How have you been! Have you been to see Lily? That fight she got into with that hippogriff was just awful, don't you think?" James didn't miss the wink he sent towards Ridge at the hippogriff comment.

"Yes, I saw her. That's why I'm here. I need your help," James said. He sat down in between Joel and the girl. "What do I do?" he asked.

"Well," Joel said, putting on his thoughtful face. "What's the situation?"

"Well, Evans said that there was no possible way they she would ever like me. Not even like as in a friend. Perhaps respect, she said. But she wouldn't like me. And she said that I needed to apoligize," James said with a laugh. Apoligize? Ha!

Joel thought for a moment before saying, "Well, personally, I don't think she appreciates being called Evans, even if its not to her face." James nodded, wondering how this could upset anyone. All the teachers called him Potter and he was scraping up some good grades. It had to be a good thing to be called by your last name. Or so he thought.

James thought for a minute, stroking his chin. "Well, Evans doesn't know what she wants because she _obviously_ wants me." There was a cocky side smile on his face and a glint in his eyes. He was staring off just over Joel's shoulder.

Joel rolled his eyes. "I really don't think that."

"But-"

"Actually," Ridge cut in from behind James. "Why don't you play hard to get?" He winked at Joel over James's head. "That way, Lily will think you gave up and then she'll realize how much she actually likes you. You know, it's like when you've always had the option to do something like... Quidditch lets say, and you take advantage of it, flying around every chance you get. But once it's gone, you realize how much you miss its presence."

Joel, catching on to what was going on, said, "Oh yeah! I mean, once Lily realizes that you've 'given up' she'll be all over you! Look who's Mister Wiseman!" Joel was never a good actor, but James bought it. He jumped up off of the bench.

"Thanks. I'll tell you what happens when Lily finally realizes she's been stupid all those years." And he then ran off to the library to tell Sirius, Remus, and Peter what the new plan was.

**Lily's POV**

Lily was asleep when Joel and Ridge marched up to the side of her bed for another visit. They were skipping their next class, History of Magic, so that they could tell her about James's 'Hard to Get' plan. And so that they didn't have to learn anything for the next two hours. They had a double class.

"Do we wake her?" Ridge whispered. He was on one side, kneeling so that his head and Lily's head were level and Joel could just barely see his eyes for he was doing the same thing on the side.

"I don't know. Poke her."

"I'm not going to poke her, you poke her!"

"I'm not going to poke her! She hates getting poked."

"So you want _me _to get in trouble."

"No, I'm saying she likes you better than me. _Poke her_!"

"I'm not going to poke her! Do it! We have to tell her!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Their bickering was getting steadily louder.

"You!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"I'll tell you what, if either one of you pokes me then I'm going to take off both of your heads! Does that sound fair?" Lily was up, lying on her stomach with her face in the pillow, but her threat was as clear as a sunny day.

"Lily!" they both chimed, smiling.

"Feel better?" Joel asked, moving from the hard floor to sitting on the side of her bed. Ridge copied.

"Now that I know I'm not going to get poked, yes. What is it that you want, you two?" Her face was going red as she noticed Ridge sitting on the edge of her bed, his hair partially in his eyes.

"We've got a secret," Joel sang. He was a much better singer than Sirius.

"And what's your secret?" Lily pressed.

"Well-" Ridge started.

"No, no. What are we getting in exchange for this? A foot massage, perhaps?"

Lily shivered. Feet? Gross.

"Ugh, no way. A hug maybe. No feet massages, though. That's just gross." She pouted out her lower lip and opened her eyes wide. "Please guys," she said in nothing more than a whisper. "I'm stuck here in the hospital wing with a sprained ankle and I have no idea what's going on in the outside world. Please tell me whats going on."

Ridge frowned at being pulled into her spell, causing Lily to smirk a little. But Joel wasn't buying it. She stuck her lip out further.

"I think we should tell her. For our own benefit of living," Ridge said, not taking his eyes off of her now quivering lower lip.

"She's not going to _kill _us," Joel said with a laugh, though he backed away near her bandaged leg.

"Wanna bet?" Lily asked. Her face turned dark for a minute but then she laughed a carefree laugh. "Now, what's going on? Is it good? Bad? Crazy? Who did you kill this time?"

"It's good... for you," Joel said, smirking. Lily went to kick him but that just resulted in pain. "Okay, okay. So, James is now going to play hard to get."

Lily's face was blank. "So?"

"Which means he'll leave you alone because he wants you to believe that he's given up on you," Ridge explained. Lily's eyes widened.

"Really?"

The two boys nodded. "You two are incredible!" she half shouted, pulling each one into a hug, not caring that she probably smelled bad from being stuck in a hostpital bed for almost two days.

"Well, yeah..." Joel said.

"Everyone knows that," Ridge said.

"Sod off," Lily said, still grinning ear to ear. She was Potter free. At least, until he realized that his 'hard-to-get' plan wasn't working. "Candy?" she offered. There was a pile of candy on the side of her bed. Ice Mice, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Caudlron Cakes, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Fizzing Whizbees, Fudge Flies, and Sugar Quills, carefully hidden under all of the rest so that Claudia wouldn't spot them.

The pair of eyes lit up at the sight of all that sugar in a heaping pile on an innocent table. It took about two seconds before they attacked, Joel going for the Cauldron Cakes and Ridge biting the head off of an Ice Mice. Lily couldn't help but laugh at their innocence. They were acting like eight year olds on Halloween.

"So I'm free of James Potter?" She wasn't sure she could actually believe it.

"Free as a bird," Joel said, spitting crumbs of his Cauldron Cake all over Lily's blanket. She scrunched up her nose and brushed them off.

If the situation let her, Lily would have kicked her legs and screamed, but seeing as one of her legs was in imense pain, she wiggled her arms and did a little dance, earning very odd looks from Joel and Ridge. Plus, with James Potter out of the way, she could be more assertive and try to get Ridge's attention to see if she could take that anywhere. Yes, life as a non-stalked woman was good.

"I'm out of here in a few hours," she commented. Joel looked at the clock. She'd be out by six and it was three now. "What are you guys doing tonight?" It was Wednesday, Over the Hump Day as her Mum called it, refering to the middle of the week.

Joel shrugged and Ridge muttered something that sounded like 'homework' but Lily wasn't quite sure.

"Do you want to go down to the kitchens? They don't serve _any_thing good in here. Though you think they would," she added as an afterthought.

"Kitchens? Sure! I haven't been to see the house elves in a while," Joel answered, elbowing Ridge in the side. Ridge started laughing, apparently remembering some inside joke. "We'll come back around five thirty, but I've got to go do my Potions essay that was due today, but because I love you oh so much, I skipped out on my _favorite _class to come make sure you were okay."

"Really? I thought History of Magic was your favorite class. You sleep through most of it anyway," Ridge commented.

"Hey, it's not like Binns notices! It just looks like I'm very into taking my notes," Joel said defensivly. Lily laughed and decided that she would need to tell Claudia to come down to the kitchens as well.

**A/n: My lovely, lovely readers! I'm oh so sorry for being the world's biggest procrastinator these past few months. But a lot of things have gotten in the way and I couldn't really get a decent time to just sit down and write. But what good are excuses? I'm so, so, so sorry. And I think this chapter might be shorter than the others, I don't know. I accidentally deleted Word from my computer. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I'm being very sluggish with this one so I can't give an approximate number of chapters, but stick with me and Imbroglio until the end! Gracias, all of you totally rock.**

**-Siriusly Klutzy**


End file.
